The Battle Of Liberty City
by JayJay
Summary: Sonny Leone, the banished son of Don Salvatore Leone has returned in this mafia epic involving a huge cast locked in a war for the streets of Liberty City in the post-world of GTA3. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Home

Blah blah I don't own Rockstar Games or Grand Theft Auto. You know the drill. Enjoy the story.  
  
Shout out to all my buddies out there.  
  
THE BATTLE OF LIBERTY CITY  
  
A GTA3 YARN  
  
BY JayJay Bakes  
  
PART 1 HOME  
  
Sonny Leone had lived most of his life in Liberty City. Although the last fours years of them had been spent in Vice City and he was more widely known there then in Liberty, this was his true home. He had been born here; this is where he had been raised, where he had learned the street life. He had made great friends here, had spent great years. Now, the time in Vice City was great, no mistake, but this is where it had all began. This is where he had learned and grown. This, Liberty City, was Sonny Leone's home.  
  
Stepping off the plane, Sonny smiled, feeling a thunder deep inside him rumble as he looked out onto the fair city once more. This was only Shoreside, not his father's territory, but it was still part of Liberty City, still as beautiful to Sonny. His father, Salvatore Leone, had owned a portion of Portland Island, Saint Marks, which sat high above the other parts of city. Salvatore's small mansion was located on a breezy cliff, overlooking the southern coast of Portland beach, a place Sonny often loved to stay, looking out into the amazing deep blue ocean, letting the cool breeze massage his face.  
  
Sonny Leone was generally handsome; a medium-sized man who looked more American then he did Italian, even though both of his parents were full- bleed Italians. His short brown hair was no longer curly; instead it was long and slicked back, making him look even more Italian. People often referred to him as very sharp looking, his body a bit skinny yet taught with muscle and his shoulders almost curved upwards, as if they had points. Women had often adored Sonny, and he had always had his share of women available to him. He never met anyone he truly took a great interest in, only physical attractions he returned when a women glared his way. He had seen a few girls longer then others, but never had found any love or someone he wanted to marry, something his father often wanted him and his brother, Joey, to do.  
  
As he walked away from the still alive plane, he saw two men walking toward him. Both looked almost identical, yet both did not look like the normal Italian muscle his father had so often used. They had heavy middles, and huge arms; their faces were recently shaven and their hair slicked back, but Sonny could see something was wrong with them. He stopped walking, and watched them as they walked toward him, staring directly at him. Sonny stuffed his hands in the pockets of the long trench coat he wore over his blue suit. He had brought no gun. Didn't want the hassle going through the airport security. He was in a rush.  
  
"Mr. Leone?" The first of the two men asked, his voice rough. Sonny eyed him as the man continued. "We're here to pick you up, Sir." He motioned behind him, toward the black sentinel that sat a few feet away from them, with another man standing beside it, by the driver's side. Sonny looked past the two men at the third, then looked back at the two men and nodded to each of them. They nodded in return and raised their arms for him to pass. He huddled his shoulders and walked slowly past them, his hands deep in their pockets. A faint smile hung on his face.  
  
They sat him in the back, with one man beside him and the other getting in shotgun. The driver reversed a bit then turned toward the entrance of the airport and accelerated. Sonny licked his teeth with his tongue and looked over at the man beside him. Emmediently, the man turned away and looked out the window. Sonny looked in the rearview mirror and saw the driver constantly glancing at him, then back at the road. He sighed and looked out the window.  
  
Sonny had killed many men in his lifetime. The first man he ever killed was an old restaurant owner who beat up his brother Joey in front of him and then threatened to call the police on them for breaking into the shop to grab a meal when none of the cooks were looking. Sonny took him from behind and stabbed him in the gut with a switchblade he had received from one of his father's men. He was twelve years old at the time. At first the act didn't mean anything to him, all he cared about was helping his brother. He had great love for his brother who had become his best friend growing up in Liberty and despised seeing him hurt. Only after they had run away and he saw the look on Joey's face as he stared at him afterward did he realize what he had done. It still did not bother him much. When he was seventeen he shot his first man with a .45 at least four times. Again, he was protecting Joey. By the time he was nineteen, he had killed two more men, but none of them meant anything to him. He killed over fourteen men during his time in Vice City and most of that was in battles in the streets that occurred. Some of the kills he hadn't even known he had done, just firing blindly into a crowd. But most of them he knew he did, and remembered almost everyday. It was how he made a name for himself in Vice City. He never mentioned to anyone that he was the son of Don Salvatore Leone. He wanted to start a life on his own and had to kill in order for that life to work. It didn't bother him, it was all for his life, for his dream.  
  
Sonny looked over at the man sitting beside him. The man saw Sonny's reflection in his window and turned to him. Sonny's elbow jabbed into the man's face, cracking his nose. As the man screamed in agony, Sonny reached under the man's jacket and produced the .45 he had been hiding in a shoulder holster. The man-riding shotgun had already fumbled to produce his weapon, but just as his hand grasped the handle of his gun, he felt the muzzle of Sonny's gun press against his head. The man froze, thinking Sonny would hold him hostage and then felt the roar of heat envelope his face and he lost consciousness. As he faded out, he heard the last shot and died.  
  
The driver slumped forward, squishing against the remains of his head that splashed onto the steering wheel. The car coasted forward, out the airport and across the street he would have turned on. It slowly rolled up a small hill and crashed into a short wall. There it finally stopped.  
  
Sonny opened the door and pushed the body of the man who was riding shotgun out. It slumped to the grass and Sonny stepped over it, throwing the gun into the back seat and reaching down to the dead man on the ground. He took the gun from the dead man and then walked around the car and took the clip of the driver's gun. He looked about as some people began to form around him. For a moment Sonny stared at them and saw that they were more interested in the car wreck then in Sonny himself. He smiled and slipped the gun into the back of his belt and the put the clip in his trench coat pocket.  
  
With no one paying attention to him, Sonny walked back into the airport, walked down the small road toward the parking lot. He jumped over the long red and white pole that blocked the way for cars to enter and walked toward a blue Infernus that sat in the middle of the parking lot. Other cars surrounded it spaces away: a Kuruma, a Landstalker, even a blue Sentinel, yet the lot was basically empty. Sonny wasn't surprised that the door was open and started the car. His brother Joey, who had a love for cars that almost surpassed his love for family, had taught him this delicate skill.  
  
With the butt of his gun, Sonny slammed the steering column. After a repeated bashing, he twisted two wires out of the column and touched the wires to each other. The car roared to life. He leaned back in the seat and threw the gun on the passenger seat, and then grasped the steering wheel with both hands. He suddenly stopped and looked up, seeing the enormous storm clouds in the air above them. It would rain soon, Sonny could see, and he smiled once again.  
  
He drove out the parking lot, smashing the pole, and turned left, going down the small road out the entrance of the airport. He turned left at the street and then right, going up a small hill and as he passed it, Sonny turned his face toward the crashed car, seeing the driver still slumped against the steering wheel. He stopped at the red light of the intersection then turned right as it flashed green. As he headed toward the Shoreside Lift Bridge, he heard and saw the ambulance driving across toward the wreck. He turned off and headed down into the Porter Tunnel.  
  
As Sonny drove through the tunnel, thoughts raced through his head. He had the strong feeling that it was the Triads who had picked him up. There had always been a deep feud with the Triads and his family, mostly brought out by Toni Capriani, the head of the Capriani, who worked for his father. Tony had a deep seeded hatred for the Triads ever since he suspected they had something to do with his father's death, even though the doctors had ruled a heart attack due to stress. Sonny thought for a moment of who had known of his arrival. As far as he could tell it was only Joey, who had sent him the letter to come as soon as possible. Would Joey betray him? He grimaced; thinking if it was true but then shook his head, knowing there was no way that his brother would betray him. He took a deep breath and turned right at the intersection in the tunnel, heading toward Portland.  
  
He wondered for a moment where he should go. He wanted to see his brother first, to talk with him. Then he would go to the mansion, or perhaps go see Luigi at his club, if he still owned it. He thought for a moment to go see Toni, but something in his gut told him not to. Perhaps it was because he had never liked Toni growing up, only showing respect toward him when he had to.  
  
As he exited the tunnel, he accelerated up the hill, passing many cars. It reminded him of his constant joy riding when he used to live here, racing with his brother. They had always said that weaving in and out of the cars was part of the challenge. He smiled again, as he drove over the bridge and drove down the hill, stopping at a red, into Hepburn Heights.  
  
Joey and Sonny were twin brothers, both born strong and fierce. Their parents were proud of their boys, both happy with them. Joey and Sonny looked very alike, though Joey was heavier and his face was harder. Sonny was thinner then his brother and looked just like him yet his face was smoother and more attractive. Sonny and Joey were the closest of brothers, since they were young. They were both almost exactly alike, and enjoyed spending time with each other then any of their friends. They would pull pranks, play at the beach, try to steal cars, whatever was fun to them. Working together, they soon began to pull jobs for their father. They knew well their father's business, had grown up around it, and when they were older they wanted to be part of it. By the time they were eighteen, they were famous for the amount of cars they had heisted together, one of Joey's amazing skills. They were a perfect team and soon moved up in the family business. The only thing that ever came between them was the debate on who would become the next Don after the old man had died or retired. All eyes were at Sonny, who all felt was more qualified and much more leadership to him. Joey wanted to be the Don more then Sonny and Sonny was willing to let him have it, but then all things changed.  
  
Sonny was rumored to be involved with the Don's main girl, Maria. Sonny denied the allegations but the Don didn't believe his son. It was all a ploy Maria was playing to make the Don angry, something she enjoyed. In the quick temper he was famous for, the Don banished Sonny and kicked him out of Liberty City. Joey was greatly angered by this and sought out the real story, pleading with his father to let Sonny return. Sonny had gone to Vice City, a place he had wanted to go when he was young. The Don found out the real story about his son and, thanks to Joey, ordered for his son to return to Liberty. But Sonny did not return, he disappeared from the Don and none of his men could find him. The only one who knew of Sonny's whereabouts was Joey and Joey sent letters to him every month, telling him what was happening in Liberty and pleading for him to return. Sonny savored the letters yet told his loving brother that he could not to return to a father who would had judged him so quickly and rashly and never see that his son loved him and was loyal to him. Joey tried numerous times but understood his brother and let him go. The letters still continued until Joey finally sent a letter telling Sonny that their father had been shot and killed. After receiving this letter, Sonny was on a plane in an hour on his way to Liberty.  
  
Sonny had always loved his father and had been totally loyal to him. He had killed men for even insulting his father, and had no regrets about it. He thought his father was a great man growing up, and enjoyed spending time with him. Salvatore was a very wise man and often gave advice to both his sons. Salvatore did not like either son more, but as time progressed, he took more interest in Sonny for he had become quite a leader working among the men. When family problems arose, Sonny was always involved and often gave quick and excellent strategies to help the situation. Joey did not have his brother's smarts but always helped out whatever way he could, which most of the time had to do with cars.  
  
Sonny drove down the road, stopping at the next red. As he stopped, a voice beside him called out "Did you see that, Marie?" Sonny looked over and saw an elderly woman in a pink sweater walking alone. He smiled to himself. The light turned green and he drove on into the Red Light District. This was Luigi's turf, and this brought a smile to Sonny's face.  
  
Luigi was always a true friend to Sonny and Joey. Although he was five years older then both of them, they acted the same age, and enjoyed each other's company greatly. Luigi's business was women, and he had opened a club called 'Sex Club 7.' It brought in loads of money for the Don and for Luigi and before everyone knew it Luigi became stinking rich. He shared his wealth with Joey and Sonny and they often visited the club, playing with the girls. The girls loved having Joey and Sonny there and often fought one another on who would be with them that night. Sonny and Joey laughed it all up, and Luigi enjoyed making his friends happy. When Sonny was banished, Luigi helped along with Joey to get the Don to take Sonny back. Sonny did not realize how much he had missed his friend.  
  
He drove the Infernus up to another red light. As he stopped, he noticed the other cars around him. Three of them were Diablo Stallions. His jaw muscle rippled. He squeezed the wheel. He drove through, as it turned green, straight into another red. As they stopped, a hooker walked up to the window of the car in front of him. Sonny watched as the girl went to work, remembering how the city had changed so much, and yet stayed the same.  
  
Just then, the car beside the car in front of him had a Triad hood step up to the window. Sonny remembered just what they looked like. The hood opened the door of Diablo Stallion and pulled the driver out. He slammed a bat down into the man, just as gunshots rang out. The hooker ran. The Triad dropped. The other Diablos jumped out their cars and shot toward more approaching Triad hoods. The car in front of him peeled out, and Sonny drove behind it, leaving the scene of violence behind him. On the streets around him, no one cared. No one looked or screamed, they just kept walking. This was Liberty City.  
  
Sonny turned left, going up the hill and then turned right at the intersection, into Portland View. He drove down the road, past the police station. He took the curve with ease and stopped at the light. He recognized the area all too easy, Chinatown. He turned right at the green, and then down to the Callahan Bridge intersection. He went through the green, and turned left into Trenton. Rolling through the curves with ease, he came to a four-way intersection and turned left, then came to red light at another four-way intersection. He smiled. Across from him, to his left, he saw the garage with a sign above it that read: "JOEY"S AUTO PAINTING. INSURANCE REPAIRS." With no cars behind him, Sonny reversed the car and turned into a small parking lot, directly across from the garage. He parked into the closest spot then turned the car off, switching off the lights.  
  
He remembered back to three years before he left Liberty. Joey had just got the place, and Sonny and Luigi helped him build it up. Joey was so happy, it had been a dream of his. Sonny often slept over there, sleeping on the back office couch while he got drunk and partied with his brother, inviting girls in and spending the night with them. The old times, Sonny sighed.  
  
He had been sitting in the car for about two hours when the door to the shop opened. Out stepped a pretty girl, a bit chunky, dressed like a hooker. She jumped up as she walked out the door as her butt was pinched. Sonny smiled and watched as the girl turned and pushed whoever had done it back, then turned and walked away, as if nothing had happened. He watched her for a moment as she disappeared around the corner of the garage.  
  
Sonny got out the car and shut the door behind him. He jumped over the small barrier then walked across the street. As he did, someone around him said, "You got any bright ideas what ta' say?" As Sonny made it across the rode another voice yelled, "My mother's my sister!" Sonny could not tell if this was a reply to the previous remark and then he thought of where was and smiled.  
  
He opened the door and found Joey working under one of the cars. He was mumbling to himself, something he often did Sonny remembered, as he reached out and grabbed a wrench. Sonny could see that he was a little heavier then the last time he had seen him, but still had the form he had had all his life. Joey called from under the car, "We're closed, buddy." His voice was rough and hard, and Sonny felt the difference, knowing his brother had changed.  
  
"Joey." He said, almost as if he hadn't meant to, like it had slipped. He saw Joey freeze under the car and then roll out, looking up with wide eyes.  
  
"Holy shit." He said, looking at his brother. For a moment they stared at one another then Joey's face began to shake a bit, like he was on the verge of crying. Then he raised his hand and Sonny took it, pulling him up. He pulled him to him and they embraced in a huge bear hug. They hugged each other for what seemed like a minute, and then looked at each other, still in each other's arms.  
  
"God, Joey." Sonny bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sonny." Joey replied, smiling at him. They stared at each other for another moment then hugged again. "Man, I missed ya."  
  
"Me too, Joey." Sonny said, his voice muffled by his brother's shoulder. They looked at each other again.  
  
"It's been a long time." Joey smiled. "You still look great."  
  
They both laughed. Sonny smiled and patted his brother's cheeks, "You look great, too."  
  
After a moment they sat down at a couch in the garage and Joey produced two beers. He handed one to Sonny. "How was the flight in?"  
  
"Aw shitty, you know these airports." Sonny smiled, taking a swig of his beer. Joey smiled as he sat across from him. "I almost got hit, though."  
  
He watched Joey freeze, stopping just before he sat down. He looked up at him and Sonny saw the mixture of shock and anger on his face. "What?" He sat down.  
  
Sonny went on to tell the story and how he had figured them to be Triads. They debated on whom possibly could have known about this and Joey confessed that he had told Luigi and Toni of Sonny's arrival. There was no way the Triads could have known, yet Sonny suspected Toni.  
  
"C'mon, Toni hates the Triads more then all of us." Joey said.  
  
"Maybe not him," Sonny placed his empty bottle down on the ground. "But one of his people."  
  
"Geez, I don't know." Joey placed his bottle down too. "Things have been getting pretty ugly with the Triads."  
  
Sonny suddenly looked his brother directly in the eyes. Joey looked up. "Joey," Sonny said slowly. "Who got Pop?"  
  
Joey stared at him for a moment then leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"His name on the street is, well they call 'em 'The Ghost.' Mainly, because no one knows his name or anything about him. Some people know what he looks like, I mean, hell, I even talked to him a couple times; he pulled some jobs for me. I always remembered one thing about him, though. He never talked. Not one word. Maybe he was mute or something, but this guy never said a word, just nodded over and over.  
  
"You remember that black kid, Eight ball? He's the one that did all the explosives and shit. Yeah, well, he got busted a while ago and this 'Ghost' guy was in the same police van with him when he was being transported to the joint. Now, what I heard was that some Cartel boss was in the van with them and the Cartel had a plan to get him out. They blew up the bridge and got the boss out, leaving the van wide open. So, Eight ball escaped in this car but his hands were all fucked up from the explosion that he had the Ghost guy drive him. They went to Luigi's and he gave 'em some work. Ghost did a couple jobs for Luigi and Luigi hired him as some new muscle, even had 'em shacked up down near his club, in the Red Light District.  
  
"So, I was talking to Luigi and he tells me about this new guy he hired. So, the Ghost comes by the garage and drops off Misty for me one time. She's this girl I got on the side right now, pretty regular.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her before when she left." Sonny said.  
  
Joey nodded, almost smiling. "So this guy comes in the garage and he looked just like a normal guy, nothing special about him at all. But then, I look at this fella's eyes, and man, they were dark, as black as the sky. Gave me the creeps almost. So, he started doing some jobs for me, and he was good at his job. He was so good in fact he killed more guys in the time he was working for us, like any other hood we ever hired. The son of a bitch almost took out the Forreli Brothers hoods that tried to whack him, all by himself. So, this kid was working full time and by that time, Toni came by the garage and met this guy. He had him help out with some shootings. I heard the guy was great at it. There was even a rumor going around that he was doing other jobs for the Diablos and had taken out twenty or so Triads by himself with a flamethrower. I don't know if it's true, but it's what I heard.  
  
"After a doing a whole lot of jobs for all of us, he got introduced to Pop. Pop liked him a lot, thought he was great at his job. Even had him do some jobs for him. It seemed like the kid was gonna' get made, and then, well, the shit hit the fan."  
  
"Pop found out that the kid was banging Maria on the side. This pissed off Pop and he set up a car to blow the kid up, but Maria, the stupid broad, warned the kid and they got away. Last I heard they joined with the Yakusa on Staunton Island. I didn't hear much about him after that, but the word was that the Ghost did jobs for just about everyone, and was becoming more and more known on the streets. There was even a rumor going around that he worked for Donald Love.  
  
"Before all that though, Pop sent out loads of guys to take this kid out, but every guy he sent out got killed. The Ghost was good and we never even touched him. Before we knew it, Pop was shot while coming out Luigi's joint, right in the head. It was sniper rifle, we found out afterward, and even though no one saw him, we all knew who the shooter was."  
  
"Is this guy still alive?" Sonny asked, breaking the long chorus of Joey's voice.  
  
"Yeah, so we hear. He's still out there. Latest rumor on the streets is he took out the Cartel all by himself up in Shoreside."  
  
"Bullshit." Sonny muttered.  
  
"Naw, man, this guy is good. I believe it. They call him the Ghost cause anyone who sees him either gets killed, or doesn't see him ever again."  
  
They talked for another hour about current things going on. There was an off and on war going on with the Triads, same kind of stuff that always was happening but more and more people getting killed. Joey said that Toni was pretty much in charge of business and all followed under him. Things had been working out fine, but lately, the Triads were gaining the upper hand.  
  
They decided to go to Luigi's club and spend the night there, Joey said he had been staying at the garage for the longest time, didn't want to go near his old apartment. They walked outside and took a blue Kuruma Joey had parked in the back. Joey said it was for protection because in the recent months, many of the sentinels on the streets were getting shot at more and more but the same thing was happening with the Triad fish trucks.  
  
As they drove to the casino, Sonny kept quiet. He let his brother do the talking and watched him from the corner of his eye. His brother had changed, Sonny could see. He no longer was jovial and pulling jokes like he used to, now he was more like the old man. Sonny wondered if it was everything going on that had effected this change in his brother, but he felt that his brother had grown in the four years they had been separated, and had missed being here even more.  
  
Joey had noticed the same change in his brother. Although he had expected a great change in his brother, he did not expected what he saw. The change in physical look he noticed, but there was something more about him now that he had never seen before. Sonny was now closed, not as open as he usually was. Of course, he had been happy and jovial to see his brother again, yet Sonny looked like there was something deep inside him, something he was hiding and he would never let loose. Like he was thinking things in his head even while Joey was talking to him. Sonny was smarter, Joey could see, but what he really saw, was the Sonny was scarier.  
  
Luigi had thrown up his arms and screamed, his eyes wide and his mouth turned upwards in a clownish smile that betrayed his tough man image. "Son of 'a bitch! Sonny, you look great!" He yelled, as if almost scolding him. They embraced and Luigi patted his back. "It's good to see you again, Sonny. It's been too long."  
  
"Good to see ya', Lu." Sonny replied, smiling at his old friend. They walked into the club and many of the girls immediately stared at Sonny, some of them smiling in recognition.  
  
"Got a bunch a' new girls since you been gone," Luigi called back behind him over the thumping techno beat that pulsed in the club hall. "But some of 'em are still here as you can see." He smiled and pointed to different girls walking around the hall. "Lucy, Jenny, Uma, all the good ones are still here." He stopped and turned around, leaning closer to them so they could hear him. "You guys go upstairs, I'll be up in second, ok?" He smiled as the lights flashed before his face and then walked briskly past them. Sonny and Joey looked at one another then admired the sights for a bit longer, then walked up to Luigi's suite above the club.  
  
Luigi arrived minutes later. "Whoa," He smiled to himself as he walked past them sitting on his leather couches. "Sonny, you gonna' have some fun tonight. A lot of the girls are asking for ya'." He walked to the small bar at the back wall of his suite and called out, "What you guys drinking?"  
  
They both ordered anisette, a popular Sicilian drink, which warmed their insides and cooled them down at the same time. They leaned back in the leather couches and talked for two hours on the current affairs of this evening. Luigi was as shocked and angered by the news of the near-hit on Sonny as Joey had been told, that he almost through his empty glass across the room. He did not believe it could somehow involve Toni. Sonny said this was only a suspicion and that they would not move on anything until the next day. Luigi agreed to let Sonny and Joey stay at his place and offered his guest room to Sonny and his couch to Joey, who took it with a smile.  
  
The next day, Sonny and Joey, accompanied by two of Joey's bodyguards, ventured to Toni's restaurant in Saint Marks. It was called 'Momma's Restaurante' and served the best Italian dishes in all of Liberty City.  
  
Toni Capriani hugged Sonny fatherly and said, "It's good to see ya', kid." Toni was now respected as the new boss of the Leone Family, not that he was more respected by anyone, he just had more power and so far Joey had not been stepping up in his duties as the next Don. Nothing had been said about this, it just happened and had been running fine.  
  
Toni had two guards behind him as he spoke to Sonny and Joey and then motioned for a table to be freed for them. The sat on the porch section of the restaurant and Toni offered them dishes of freshly cooked Lasagna which Sonny refused and then so did Joey. Toni brought out a glass of wine and poured them some, and then began asking Sonny how he was and what he had been up to. Sonny replied with as little information as possible, blowing off the questions with a smile, to which Toni laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Toni," Sonny's voice changed. "We need to talk about something important." Toni caught the look on Sonny's face and waved his men away, who walked to the entrance of the restaurant and stood there. Sonny continued, "When I arrived yesterday, I was almost hit by some men who pretended to be men sent to pick me up." Toni did not react right away to this, instead waited as Sonny continued. "I had to take them out. From what I suspect, they were Triads. Now, I've spoken to both Lu and Joey about this and we don't know what to think."  
  
After Sonny had finished Toni leaned back and looked away, biting his lip. He cursed and at the same time slammed his fist down onto the table. Some of the guests about them turned and looked at them, then went back to their meals.  
  
Toni leaned forward. "I was suspecting something like this. Sooner or later." He looked about then looked straight at Sonny and Joey. "I got this new guy, been working for me about a month or so. He's a good kid, does what he's told. But lately, it's like he doesn't care anymore. He's been acting like I'm not his boss, like the things I tell him to do are, I don't know, chores, like a child." Toni took a sip of his wine to calm himself down. "I got suspicious so I had some of my men check him out. I got him shacked up in this apartment building up by the old man's old house. This kid had more stereo and game equipment up there then any of the men I ever had. He's getting a cut on the side from somebody and judging from the area, I'd say it was Triads."  
  
"How he'd know about Sonny though?" Joey said. "I only told you and Luigi."  
  
Toni looked down and thought for a moment, then he pointed at Joey. "I got it! When you told me, that same day I had the kid pull a robbery for me on one of the Triad laundry shops. He had to come to me first before he pulled it off. He must have been waiting by us and heard the whole thing. Holy shit!" Toni stood up.  
  
Toni said that they should go over to the kid's place right then and after a moment, Sonny agreed. They got in a small black Sentinel with Toni's best bodyguard driving, Toni in shot gun and Joey and Sonny in the back. They drove up the hill and parked in the street. Toni was fuming when he got out the car and rushed forward toward the apartment building and his bodyguard ran to keep up.  
  
The bodyguard opened the door and the kid looked up from his wide screen TV, looking back and stood up when he saw Toni walk in. Toni began to yell at the kid. What happen next was horrible. After smashing the kid's TV, Toni began to beat the kid, hitting him repeatedly everywhere except the face. He needed him to talk. The kid's left arm cracked when Toni slammed his hard boot into it and the kid screamed, which echoed in the room. By this time, Sonny had walked into the room. Joey followed behind but was still in the hallway when the first shots rang out.  
  
Sonny saw the Triads for a split second out of the corner of his eye, holding Uzies and aiming them forward. "TONI!!" He screamed.  
  
The Triads laughed as they fired, holding down the vibrating triggers until the clips emptied.  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's the first part of the chronicle of Sonny Leone, Paisans! Hoped it was enjoyed! I know it's pretty long, but hey, a story is a commitment! But stay on, Paisans; it's only going to get better! Oh, yeah, much better! Send me some reviews if you wish, it would be appreciated! So, spread the word: Sonny Leone is back in Liberty City! (I really mean, tell your friends there's this cool story and they should read it!) Laters! See ya' in Part 2! 


	2. Street Smart

Blah blah I don't own Rockstar Games or Grand Theft Auto. You know the drill. Enjoy the story.  
  
Shout out to Melv, Maximus Desimus, and uncle Pat.  
  
WARNING: This story does contain violence and language! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
THE BATTLE OF LIBERTY CITY  
  
A GTA3 YARN  
  
BY JayJay Bakes  
  
PART 2 STREET SMART  
  
Joey Leone had once witnessed his brother kill someone, right in front of him. It was when they were kids, about 12 years old, and they had been sneaking into this Italian restaurant and stealing freshly made dishes of meals and then running off with them and eating them in the seclusion of the dark alleyways of the Red Light District. They had been doing it for about a month and had been getting away with it until that frightful day when they were caught by the owner of the restaurant, a short, barrel- chested man with arms like trees. Having caught them in the act, he chased them out the back of the store and caught Joey by the back of his shirt. Sonny, who had already gotten a safe distance away, turned at the sound of his brother yelping in pain as the owner pulled back his hair. The owner smacked him in the face then punched his back, kicking him in the side as he dropped to the ground. Joey looked up just as Sonny grabbed the man from behind. He swung a small clenched fist into the man's gut and the man toppled over, his eyes wide. Joey did not think for a second his brother had that much power and strength, but when he saw the bloody switchblade in his brother's fist, his eyes widened. Cursing, Sonny grasped Joey's hand, pulled him forward, as the two of them ran, Joey looking back as the owner moaned on the ground, holding his stomach and looking with wide eyes into nothing. They found out a day later that the owner had died, found three hours later after Sonny had stabbed him. He had bled to death.  
  
Joey had known Sonny had killed the owner after the owner fell to the ground, he could feel it. After they had made it safe distance away, he looked at his brother who didn't seem to be bothered at all by the recent sinful act he had just done. Sonny tossed the blade into a dumpster, but went back the next day, unknown to Joey, took the blade and threw it as far into the sea as he could from the back of their father's mansion.  
  
At that moment, Joey wasn't thinking about that right now. All that was on his mind was the welfare of Sonny, after hearing the familiar sound of Uzies roaring from inside the apartment.  
  
As he got to the door, he first saw Toni's bodyguard lying on the floor, his chest ripped apart by bullets. Then, much to his relief, he saw his brother rise, pulling out a handgun. Sonny had taken cover behind a huge leather couch and then pulled his gun from his belt. Joey wondered where he had gotten the gun but then suddenly, Sonny fired the six shots into the Triads that stood before them. The first two shots caught the closet Triad in the chest, slamming him backward. The next two shots hit the next two Triads in the face, one hitting right below the eye, and the other hitting across the jaw of the next Triad. The last two shots ripped apart the neck of the final Triad, and he gasped for breath as he dropped. Only two of the shots had killed, and none of the Triads had any time to react, for they had made the dumb mistake of firing their entire clips and none reloaded a fresh clip afterward.  
  
Sonny did not look at his brother as he walked over to the two still-alive Triads. He fired three more rounds into the Triad who had been shot in the chest then fired another round into head of the gasping Triad. He let the clip fall out and slid a fresh clip into his gun.  
  
"Holy shit!" Toni muttered as he rose from behind the tall stereo cabinet. He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
Sonny held the gun at his side. "Where's the kid?" He asked, looking at Toni. Toni leaned down and picked the kid up by his shirt collar then threw him into the wall and start jabbing at his face.  
  
Sonny yelled at him and told him to keep the kid and question him later. Toni stared at Sonny then nodded. Only when he turned to walk out the door did Sonny notice his brother.  
  
"You allright?" Joey asked. Sonny nodded, rubbing the back of his head. He looked back at Toni as Toni pulled the kid forward, walking out the apartment building. They all turned and left, leaving the bodyguard sitting in his own blood.  
  
Joey got in the driver's seat of the car, Sonny got in shotgun, and Toni got in the back with the kid, as he did, he bumped the head of the kid into the car, something he remembered cops loved to do when they arrested a guy.  
  
They drove back to the restaurant and Toni sent some men back to the apartment to pick up the dead body of the bodyguard and dump it in the trunk of a car about to be crushed at the car crusher and make sure it was. After the men had left, Sonny told Toni to get whatever information he could out of the kid and come to Luigi's club when he was done. Sonny could tell Toni did like being told what to do by a person younger then him but nodded in agreement. Then Sonny and Joey left, as Toni took the kid down to the basement of his restaurant and told his men to get a pair of pliers and a blowtorch and join him below.  
  
Sonny returned to Luigi's club and told him the entire account. Then Sonny took a shower and sat with Luigi to have a drink while Joey took a shower also. They chatted for a moment then Sonny motioned to the man standing by the door and the man walked out the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Sonny leaned in and Luigi did the same. "What do you know about this 'Ghost' character? The one that hit the old man?" Sonny said, in a low, soft voice. Luigi nodded and leaned closer.  
  
"Yeah, he did some work for me." Luigi replied. "He was a good kid, did what he was told, no complaints."  
  
Sonny nodded. "Anything else about him?"  
  
"Naw, like I said, he was just normal muscle."  
  
Sonny nodded again, scratching his chin. "You heard anything about him, y'know, on the street?"  
  
Luigi shook his head. "Nothing big. There's some word going around that he's up in Shoreside, no one knows for sure. Did some work for some people, now and then. Don't know nothing for sure, though."  
  
"Yeah." Sonny nodded. Just then they heard the shower turn off and Sonny said, "Lu, right now you're the only one I can really trust."  
  
Luigi stared at Sonny as Joey came out the shower, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Sonny turned in his seat and looked at him. He smiled. "You're still a fat shit, Joseph." No one called him Joseph except the old man and Sonny when he was making fun of him. Joey smiled and turned around, dropping his towel. The fatty cheeks of his buttocks shook as he slapped them. Luigi roared in laughter as Sonny picked up a pillow and threw it at his brother as Joey laughed and walked back into the guest bedroom. Minutes later he returned, fully dressed. Toni had now arrived and was sitting with Sonny and Luigi.  
  
Joey got himself a drink from the bar as they conversed in front of him.  
  
"The kid said this new boss, a guy named 'Sidney', he's the one who ordered the hit he thinks. Says he was kept mainly in the dark, he was just an informant for them."  
  
"Did you kill him?" Sonny asked, chewing on an orange.  
  
Toni looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, but I got all out of him that I could."  
  
Joey sat down at the forth corner of the table, with all of them at their own seats. Sonny continued. "And this 'Sidney' character, he's the Triad head? He's running everything?"  
  
"Don't know for sure. He was just the one who recruited the kid. And by that, I think there's still someone else in the background running the show." Toni took a swig of beer out of the bottle he nestled on his lap.  
  
"Where can we find Sidney?" Sonny asked, swallowing a piece of his orange.  
  
Toni shook his head. "Kid crapped out before he could say. Pain was too much I guess."  
  
Sonny looked at him for a moment longer then turned to Luigi. "Lu, what time you got?"  
  
"1:26." Luigi replied, looking under his wrist.  
  
Sonny turned back to Toni. "Ok, here's what's going to happen." He leaned back in his chair and looked at all of them. "This morning I called some of my people in Vice City. They should be arriving within three hours. They are some of my top people, good people. I will meet them at the airport when their plane arrives in Shoreside. Now, before they arrive, I want men on the streets sniffing out the Triad base. I want good people, people who know to how to watch their backs. Lu, get some men tailing some of the Triad fish trucks. They should come up with something. Toni, you get some men on the streets, find out what you can about the Triad businesses and where they operate. Find out who the major players are." He pointed at them. "Yet make this clear to your men. I want no action. Not one body. We start capping off rounds the Triads are bound to hear the echo. Are we clear?"  
  
They all shook their heads in agreement but all held a state of shock on their faces. Sonny Leone had disappeared before their eyes. Sitting before them was a man who demanded obedience, a man who demanded respect, a man more like the Don. What's more, this man frightened them.  
  
"Ok, let's move." He lifted his hands in the air and Luigi and Toni both stood up and walked out the room. For a moment, silence hung in the air as Sonny reached forward and took his glass in hand, and then drowned it down his throat. He looked at Joey as he placed the glass down. "Joey, I want you to come with me when I go to pick up my men at Shoreside."  
  
Joey nodded and said, "You got it."  
  
Sonny stood up and stretched, creaking his neck. "Before we do that I want to take a little trip. C'mon." He walked toward the door, taking his long jacket off the couch beside him and putting it on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Joey asked, pulling on his jacket.  
  
Sonny opened the door. "You'll see." They walked down and got into a car with two men sitting in the front seats. Sonny directed the man where to go as they drove out, telling him to turn right out of the club then left. He went through two green lights then turned right. He stopped at the red then turned left. The drove up the hill up into Saint Marks and from there drove all the way down the road to a small dirt path which they turned into. Joey knew where it led.  
  
The old man's mansion was a simple one-story building with a large garage and huge basement below. The front room, the living room, was equipped with a bar and soft cushion couches with sliding doors leading to the outside. A piano sat in the corner of the room on a raised platform, which played an automatic tune the Don loved to play. On either side of the piano were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, which also lead to a suite, and the other leading to a private office the Don used often to sort of family problems. Beyond that was a small guest room, which had secret compartment of arms in it in case the place was ever hit. In the basement, pool tables and working out equipment was set up. The Don hardly used it, but he did play pool with his two boys whenever he got the chance, always beating them. Sometimes mattresses would be set up in the basement so guards could stay down there.  
  
Everything was almost exactly the same. Sonny was expecting things to be destroyed, remains of a bomb going off or things stolen. Yet everything was almost exactly the same as he remembered it. He hadn't grown up in this house; but the Don had had the house his whole life. Sonny had loved the place and often visited whenever he could.  
  
Sonny walked in the living room and stood for a moment, his hands behind him, and breathed in through his nose. He smiled, closing his eyes, and remained still for a moment. He then walked about the room, looking at everything, going in the back rooms, especially the Don's office, which he stayed in the longest. Joey followed behind him but let Sonny explore alone, staying quiet and out of view.  
  
"I really missed this place." Sonny said, then looked back at Joey who, after a moment, smiled at him. "Let's go around back." Sonny started to walk out the house and around the side, two bodyguards following behind him.  
  
The Don's mansion was on a cliff that jetted out into the ocean. The cliff was surrounded by Portland Beach, but the edge of the cliff jetted out just a bit farther, right into the ocean. Sonny walked out right to the tip of the cliff and stood there, looking out. The winds were hard and whipped at their legs, but they held their ground. Joey came up and stood beside his brother.  
  
"When these troubles with the Triads and Diablos are over," Sonny said in a calm voice. "I'm going to move in here."  
  
Joey looked over at him. "Diablos? What do you.?"  
  
"I'm going to take back what ours, Joey." Sonny said. "Portland is ours, it should be ours. Pop knew that, but gave up territory to those scum anyway."  
  
Joey turned his body to face Sonny's. "Sonny, the only reason Pop did that was because he didn't want a drawn out war with those people. He wanted to keep the peace for as long as he could. And 'those scum', Sonny, are tough sons a' bitches." His voice raised a little. "You go into a war now, it's going to be costly and not pretty."  
  
"All wars are." Sonny said, not looking to his brother, still starting into the water. "But it will be only the beginning." Sonny licked his lips with his tongue. "And after it's all done, after we're on top, then I'll go after the man who killed our father."  
  
They arrived at the airport a half an hour before the plane arrived which carried Sonny's men. They sat in the back seat of the car in silence. Another car had followed them, waiting to pick up the rest of Sonny's men.  
  
Sonny did not tell Joey anything about them, so when the plane landed and the doors opened, Joey waited for his brother to react to seeing them.  
  
People streamed out the door and finally Sonny got out the car. He walked briskly forward and a smile grew on his face. Four men carrying different size bags walked toward him, seeing him and smiling. One of the men did not, just nodding.  
  
Joey and the bodyguards hurried behind Sonny as Sonny hugged three of the men, not hugging the same one that did not smile. After much laughter and pats on the shoulder, Sonny turned to Joey.  
  
"This is my brother Joey. He's one hell of a mechanic. He can fix anything you need." Sonny smiled, pointing a hand at Joey.  
  
"Joey." The men said almost in unison. He shook hands with the three of them and the man who did not smile simply nodded again.  
  
"Joey, let me introduce to you some of the best men I've ever worked with." Sonny went down the line, patting each man on the shoulder as he went to him.  
  
"This is Victor. We call him Vic. Victor is the man you go to when you need things done. He knows how to get things done and how to clean things up." Victor was the about the same height as Sonny, as all of them were. He was clean-shaven except for a small thin mustache that seemed to drop around his lips. He had flashy hair that stood up in different directions. He looked about thirty-ish and was very muscular. A huge duffel bag hung over his shoulder while he held a packed gym bag in his other hand.  
  
"We call this guy Morris. He's our prof." Joey knew that by 'prof' that didn't mean a professor. It meant professional killer. Joey had noticed in this line of work that hitmen did not like to be called professional killers outright, like it hurt their feelings, these men who killed for a living. They didn't even really like the term hitmen, but didn't mind it as much as professional killer.  
  
Morris was the best looking one out of all of them. He was more attractive then Sonny. He had thick black hair slicked up, but not back, with very handsome features and a perfectly muscular body. Joey first noticed Morris' eyes. They had courage and confidence in them, something a prof needed desperately.  
  
"This is Maddie. He's my lieutenant." Sonny tapped Maddie's shoulder. "I may be in charge, I may be the head, but Maddie runs everything for me." Although they were all generally the same height, Maddie was the shortest of them. He was physically the smallest, and Joey could tell his power was in his brains, not in any physical matter. Maddie couldn't scare a mouse, but looking at his eyes you could tell he had a man with a gun at the back of your head, ready to fire. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't smile as much as the other men when he shook Joey's hand.  
  
Sonny did not introduce the forth man. The forth man carried no luggage at all and was dressed completely in black. Completely, even a black tie. His face was attractive yet scared you at the same time. He had an aura about him of a stone, completely still and never showing any emotion. Joey did not ask who he was and just turned away from the man. They drove back in the same car, with the man dressed completely in black in shotgun, and Joey and Sonny in the back. The same man drove them back. Vic, Morris, and Maddie got in the other car, Victor getting in shotgun and talking to the driver as they drove back.  
  
Unknown to Joey, as ordered previously by Sonny, the two cars separated, one taking the tunnel the other taking the bridges. Sonny's car took the tunnel, and when they arrived in Portland they drove straight to Luigi's club, greeted by Luigi. As they got out, Sonny took Joey aside. He motioned to the man in black.  
  
"That's Castor." Sonny almost whispered. "He follows me around everywhere I go. He's my right arm, my bodyguard. Everywhere I am, he'll be there. Sometimes you won't even know he's there. He doesn't talk 'cause no one talks to him. He's the most trust worthy man I know. He knows all my secrets. Not because I told him, but because he was there when they happened or I spoke of them. We're not friends, but we don't like or dislike each other." Sonny looked at Joey. "Don't ever talk to him or acknowledge his presence, he doesn't exist." Joey nodded as Sonny stared directly at him and nodded in reply. Then he turned and walked in the club, followed by Castor. Luigi met him at the door and walked in with him.  
  
Minutes later, they were all sitting in Luigi's suite. Chairs from other rooms and couches were pulled in and all sat around the glass table in the middle of the room. Everyone was present except Toni, who called in every now and then to give a report on his findings. So far he had come up with nothing. Luigi's men were still out tailing fish vans as Luigi waited for their calls.  
  
Sonny introduced everyone as Luigi prepared drinks. They chatted for a moment then Sonny went aside with Maddie at the bar and they talked quietly to themselves. Joey watched them as they spoke. They were completely alike and in tune with what each other were saying. Even though he couldn't hear them he could tell that Maddie was getting all the info he could from Sonny and they were planning out something. They never smiled or laughed as friends as they spoke, but Sonny could tell they were close. They knew each other perfectly. But business came first, and they were in business together.  
  
Luigi and Victor were talking and laughing. Victor had a great taste for women and was asking what the women in Liberty were like and Luigi laughed in reply, naming some of the best broads he had. He promised a night with each of them. Their conversation trailed off and they began talking about their professions and Joey could tell they liked each other.  
  
Morris sometimes became involved in Luigi and Victor's conversation but remained mostly quiet. Castor leaned against the wall beside the door, his arms crossed. He stared at Sonny across the room and remained absolutely silent. Joey never looked straight at him but stared at him for moments out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know, but Castor knew Joey was looking at him.  
  
The phone rang and Sonny looked at Joey, who sat beside the phone. Joey turned and picked up the phone. It was Toni and he asked for Sonny. Joey handed the phone to Sonny. Sonny said "yeah" and "yes" many times and then hung up the phone. He turned to the group and pointed at Victor.  
  
"Vic, I want you and Morris to go with Luigi. Lu, take 'em for a ride around Portland, give 'em tour, let them get the lay of the land."  
  
"You got it, Sonny." Luigi nodded, and stood up with Morris and Victor.  
  
Sonny turned to Maddie. "Maddie, Joey, we're gonna' head over to Toni's." He put his hands out in front of him as Maddie tossed him a cellphone. "Lu!" He called back and Luigi walked back in. He tossed him the phone told him to use that phone from now on. "Call your men and tell them to use that number then call me once you get any info. The number's under 'Redhead'."  
  
Luigi nodded and walked out the door. Sonny turned back to Maddie and Joey. "Let's go."  
  
Castor drove the three of them over to Toni's as Sonny gave him directions. They parked and walked into the restaurant. Sonny made introductions and they walked into a back room.  
  
Toni had the cooks bring out plates of spaghetti for Maddie and offered Castor some but he declined.  
  
"What you got?" Sonny asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"The Triad's got a main business somewhere near the Portland docks. We don't know for sure if it's on the docks or around them, but somewhere in the area. They've totally dropped all their laundry business, we've taken over all of their shops in the past war. Most of their money is now coming in from protection money and Spank, a new high they introduced into Liberty a couple months ago. We've tried to get rid of it but they keep operating from different places and we never get them in time. They front as a fish market factory, that's their legitimate front, but we don't even know where that is."  
  
Maddie spoke up; his voice sharp and coarse. "Do have any men down at the docks now?"  
  
Toni looked at him a moment then nodded. "Get them out of there." Maddie said, "Pull them out right now." Maddie moved in his seat and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and spoke quickly. "Hey, I'm gonna' need you to pull a job for me tonight. Talk to you later..right..ok." He beeped the phone off and looked at Sonny, who nodded. He looked at Toni who got up and talked to one of his men who then turned and ran into the back of the restrauant. He came back and sat with them as Maddie chewed down the rest of his spaghetti. He pointed at Toni and then pointed down at the spaghetti. "That was amazing."  
  
"Grazie." Toni replied, even though he himself was not Italian and neither was Maddie.  
  
When they returned to the suite, Luigi and Vic were laughing with one another while Morris kept to himself, walking behind them. They came in to Sonny and Maddie sitting and talking. Joey was up at the bar making a drink for himself, while Castor stood beside the door.  
  
"Vic." Maddie said, waving him over. Vic nodded at him, patted Luigi on the arm and sat down next to Maddie. Luigi went over to the bar and chatted with Joey.  
  
"We want you to check out this area." Maddie said, pointing at a part of the map they had on the table.  
  
Vic put a fresh piece of gum in his mouth and titled his head, looking down at the map. "The docks?" Maddie nodded in reply. "What am I looking for?" Vic said, chewing the gum.  
  
"Anything Triad." Maddie replied. "We got sources saying that the Triads operate somewhere down there, but we don't want anything giving us away so we want you to look around there."  
  
Vic looked at the map a moment longer and then took out a notebook and wrote something down. He looked at it again and wrote something else. Then he nodded. "You got it." He stood up. "Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, late." Maddie replied. He looked at Sonny.  
  
Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "2 or 3." He looked up at Vic.  
  
Vic nodded and chewed his gum. He walked out over to Luigi. "Lu?"  
  
Luigi laughed at Joey and turned to Vic, still laughing. "What's up, Vic?"  
  
"I got some free time on my hands." Vic said, leaning against the bar. "You got any broads free right now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Luigi replied, smiling. He put his drink down. "C'mon. Be right back, Joey." They walked out the room as Joey downed the rest of his drink and looked at stared at Sonny from across the room. Sonny almost turned to him but Joey looked away.  
  
Vic looked at the watch. 1:47 AM. He sighed, almost waking the woman that lay on top of him. She stirred and pressed against him, just as he slipped out from under her and got off the bed. He got dressed in less then five minutes and looked down at the woman on the bed. She looked older then him. He enjoyed her many times that night and then slept for about four hours. He was awake from 1:00 and let his body rest for some more time then got up.  
  
He went upstairs and found his bag still in the Luigi's suite. Joey was sleeping on a couch, and Maddie was sleeping on the ground. Sonny was in the guest bedroom and guessed Castor was in there too, standing by the window. He looked about but couldn't find Morris. Then he saw him by the bar, propped up against the wall beside it. His eyes were open and he smiled at Vic. Vic smiled back and opened his bag, putting on some dark clothing and other materials.  
  
He didn't notice Morris as he padded over to him. He asked him what he was doing.  
  
"Some surveillance." He whispered. "Got check out the docks." He looked up at Morris. "Wanta' come?"  
  
Morris looked down at Vic's bag. "Sure, I got to check my night anyway. I got a new one." He walked over to his bag.  
  
"What happened to the old one?"  
  
"Broke it on my last hit." Morris replied. In less then five minutes both of them were ready to go. They walked out the back, fully dressed in black and Morris carrying some night vision lenses in his hand. He had a strap from them to go around his head but didn't bring it. Neither of them were armed, they knew they weren't to leave any bodies around. It would only alert the Triads.  
  
Luigi had given Vic a car to use whenever he needed it. It was a black car with a very low engine and Vic thanked him greatly for it. They got in the car but Morris drove. Vic knew Morris loved to drive, one of the things almost no one else knew about him. Morris had very little interests, and only liked and cared about his job.  
  
They drove around the city and headed toward the dock. They parked the car in the parking lot of a place called 'Supa Save.' After this, they ran, huddled over, around the right side of the place, then turned right and ran down along a fence. They looked for an entrance through but found none. They kept running along, and went along the edge of the dock, the cold water sloshing below them. They found an opening between two buildings and almost laughed to themselves at how bad the security was and what a waste the fence was.  
  
They moved slowly down between the buildings and Vic stopped, letting Morris slip past him. Morris looked around the side of the building with his night vision lenses, looking from the ground. Morris had learned this tactic from numerous hits, figuring out that when a person turned to look at something, they looked at their normal height, so something below their focused line of sight could easily hide in that instant, and the person would never have seen them.  
  
Vic watched Morris as he looked around the corner with his night vision lenses, looking for only a few seconds, then stepping back and handing the lenses to Vic, who leaned down and looked for almost the same amount of time, then turned back to Morris.  
  
"I count two guards on the west side of the buildings, and another four standing guard by that huge building in the middle of the plaza. Let's wait for the next shift of guards then check what's in those buildings." Morris whispered.  
  
Vic did not nod back but simply handed the lenses back to Morris and moved back with him, hiding behind the building and waiting. Vic was almost amazed with how much Morris had become so good at his job. He remembered the old days where Morris was just a hood and worked under Vic and Vic taught him all he knew about the business and how to sneak about undetected. He didn't know that Morris would become a prof then, but now he saw how much skill Morris had and was almost amazed. His tactics were perfect. Morris wanted to wait for the next shift of guards because he had seen that they did not have night vision on and when the next shift of guards came on, their eyes would not be used to the surroundings and the night. Vic smiled to himself.  
  
A half an hour later, Morris, who had set up between the buildings to watch the guards, waiting for the next shift, ran back to Vic. He told him the shift had changed and they went about, helping each other into buildings, up into windows and looking about. They had definitely found the Triad base. All sorts of equipment were lying in these buildings, including many cases of Spank and numerous weapons.  
  
Morris said he would check out the big building in the middle which Vic thought was impossible to get to and Morris disappeared into the darkness. Ten minutes later he returned and said it was filled with offices and cabinets and men working late at night. They snuck back to their car and drove back to Luigi's club, waking Sonny and Maddie and telling them what they had seen.  
  
Many hours later, several bombs exploded in the Harbor area, destroying the Triad base. Triad fish vans were routinely blown up all day long, until no more were in working order. Several Triad members were found killed all over the Chinatown area and abroad, some bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Within an hour of this, the Triad boss, all with lieutenants and closest men, were found dead and whoever was left was on the first plane out of Liberty, although very little made it that far. Not soon after, the prize automobile of El Burro, the leader of the Triads, was found burning on the Portland bridge, along with El Burro inside of it. The Diablos, without their leader, were soon wiped out and by the end of the day; most of the streets were empty, everyone fearing for their lives.  
  
Portland Island now belonged to Sonny Leone.  
  
END OF PART 2  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: There's part two! I hoped you like it! I hoped you liked the new characters! Their stories will only get cooler and cooler. You find out about their pasts and stuff later in the yarn!  
  
Next chapter: Sonny Leone now owns Portland Island, but do you think that's quenched his thirst? I don't think so! Be prepared to meet Sonny's next enemy, the new head of the Yakusa, in the next chapter: ENISHI! 


	3. Enishi

Blah blah I don't own Rockstar Games or Grand Theft Auto. You know the drill. Enjoy the story.  
  
Shout out to Scott, Web, and Jesse (who owns Puerto Rico!)  
  
WARNING: This story does contain violence and language! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
THE BATTLE OF LIBERTY CITY  
  
A GTA3 YARN  
  
BY JayJay Bakes  
  
PART 3 ENISHI  
  
Enishi stood ready, his fists clenched, holding them out in front of him. He was dressed in a black karate uniform, with a black belt around his waist. He was sweating; his muscles were tense and waiting. He had black hair, short in the front and long in the back, with blue eyes and had a smooth, attractive face.  
  
His opponent, Tokumura, was standing ready across the hardwood floor from him, standing with his hands at his sides. He eyed Enishi and stood with bated breath, as Enishi stood fierce across from him. The moment lasted for a minute longer, their energies filling the room, then Enishi charged.  
  
He opened with a flurry of punches, coming up and going for Tokumura's upper chest. Tokumura parried easily, slapping the hands away with a strong palm, then turning on his feet and hitting Enishi's stomach with a swift fist. He got the one punch in and then Enishi was able to hit Tokumura's neck, sending pain across his shoulder. Tokumura fought through the pain and stepped back. They both jumped away, and then stopped, standing at full height and bowing to each other.  
  
"Arigoto, Enishi-dono." Tokumura replied, pressing a fist into an open palm.  
  
Enishi nodded, smiling. "Still a draw. Our master would be proud, Toku-dono."  
  
Toku smiled and turned, walking out the room. Enishi grasped a towel from the rack along the wall and turned to the man standing by the entrance, holding a folder.  
  
"What's his name again?" He asked, continuing their conversation from earlier. He wiped the towel around his neck and across his forehead.  
  
"Uh, Sonny.Leone, Enishi-dono." The man replied, looking down at the folder in his hands.  
  
"Sonny." Enishi repeated. He walked out the dojo into a large open room, with one wall missing, opening the room to the ocean view. He walked across to a small table, picking up an orange from a basket. "And why should I fear this man, Riku-dono?"  
  
"He destroyed both the Triads and Diablos in almost a single day, Enishi-dono." Riku replied, closing the folder. "A man must have wisdom to go to war, Enishi-dono."  
  
"Yes, but 'the opportunity to defeat the enemy is provided by the enemy himself'." Enishi turned to him, chewing an orange slice. "The Triads and Diablos were both stupid and useless, they meant nothing. Could I not have done the same if I wished to?"  
  
"Yes, Enishi-dono." Riku replied, just as another man walked into the room.  
  
"Enishi-dono." The man said, bowing.  
  
"Yes?" Enishi turned to him.  
  
The man remained in a bowing position and replied. "We have captured the traitor, Enishi-dono."  
  
"Bring him." Enishi said, and then turned to ocean view. A moment later, four more men entered into the room, two of them holding a fifth man by the arms. He was the only man not of Asian descent. As he was brought in, he looked up at Enishi and although he was frightened, he stood strong.  
  
"Where is my money, Dominic?" Enishi asked calmly, not turning.  
  
Dominic replied, "What money?"  
  
A moment passed and without any command or gesture, one of the men swung a fist deep into Dominic's stomach. Dominic coughed harshly. "It's.not here." Dominic managed to gasp through the pain after he caught his breath.  
  
"Where is it?" Enishi asked, throwing out the skin of the orange and swallowing down the rest. He raised his chin as he peered out to the deep blue.  
  
Dominic did not reply. Enishi turned and looked at him. "Ah, I see." He smiled and walked forward. "You've been using my product."  
  
"No, no." Dominic pleaded. His face was red and sweating, his eyes all red.  
  
"And therefore using and losing my money." Enishi said, walking to the side and reaching down behind a stand. He picked up his katana in its long, black, slick sheath. He held it in his right hand just below the hilt and walked closer to Dominic.  
  
"No, I didn't.I swear, Enishi-do." A quick thrust from the end of Enishi's sheathed katana caught Dominic in mid sentence and the men holding him let him drop to the hard floor.  
  
"I never enjoyed the drug trade." Enishi said. "I only agreed to let it continue because my advisors advised me so, including Riku-san. I told myself I would let profit for sometime, till at least we Yakusa were back on our feet."  
  
Dominic hacked and coughed on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"Now, it is well past that. Whatever mistakes were made by my predecessors are clearly taken care of and we Yakusa are more powerful then we have ever been. I fear nothing now, not even some Italian scrap yard hood."  
  
Dominic crawled on the ground, clawing for an imaginary healing power.  
  
"And you, Dominic, have only come to prove to me in my resolution to halt the drug trade. I'll let the Colombians deal with it, they have been since I first arrived in Liberty." He looked up at one of the men. "Sano, break his arms and legs." He ordered calmly. Sano, a huge man with broad shoulders, walked to the gasping Dominic and took one of his arms between his own muscular ones and, twisting it, snapped it so the bone actually broke the skin. He did the same to the other arm as Dominic yelped and screamed in pain beneath him, his eyes going wide and tears flowing so much that puddles formed beneath his head, soaking his hair. Sano continued, snapping Dominic's shins, slamming the heel of his shoe repeatedly to do so. He had learned all this from experience. After doing so, Sano stepped back and stood with the other men.  
  
Enishi then let Dominic yelp in the pain for quite some time. Enishi looked out to the ocean again and let time pass as Dominic screamed louder and louder as if trying to the get the attention of the men around him. None of the men reacted in anyway, instead held stone faces, keeping the discipline in their blood that had been held down for years.  
  
After a moment, Dominic's screams began to dissolve, and he breathed deep. It was then that Enishi realized and jumped to Dominic's side, shoving his thumb deep into Dominic's mouth. Dominic coughed, trying to speak through his muffled mouth.  
  
"It takes courage and determination to bite off one's tongue." Enishi said, not looking down at him. "This, Dominic, you lack." Dominic bite down on Enishi's hand, trying to make him remove it, but to no avail. Blood began to spill from Enishi's hand, but Enishi did not move. After a moment, Dominic fought and fought, his body shaking and finally his eyes rolled back and he faded out of consciousness.  
  
Enishi removed his hand and stood, holding his hand out to the side as Riku placed a small towel in it. He wiped his hand, letting the white towel soak crimson.  
  
"Take him to the crusher." Enishi ordered the men. "Put him in it and make sure he's awake."  
  
"Enishi-dono." All four of the men replied. Two of them grasped the body and walked out with it, the other two following behind.  
  
Another man walked in then, a man the same size as Enishi and wearing a red leather jacket.  
  
"Yahiko-dono." Enishi said, seeing him.  
  
"Enishi-dono." Yahiko said. "The meet is all set."  
  
"Good." Enishi said, wiping his thumb. "Riku-san, I'm going to change. Have the car brought around. Yahiko, I want both of you to come along."  
  
"Hai, Enishi-dono." They both replied as Enishi walked out the room.  
  
  
  
Maddie stepped out the car and walked up the steps of Sonny's new home, his father's old mansion. Two bodyguards followed closely behind him, thick sunglasses covering their eyes. In the three weeks since they had taken down the Triads and Diablos, the Leone Family business had grown bigger and become richer then ever before. They now owned the entire island of Portland, including the police and FBI units stationed there. The island was in the palm of Sonny's hand, yet, his hand was growing bigger day by day.  
  
Maddie walked into the living room to see Sonny sitting down talking with Luigi. They had not seen each other for over two weeks, Maddie working with men around both Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, getting a feel for himself, as Sonny had ordered him to do.  
  
As he walked in, they both turned to him and smiled. Luigi stepped forward and shook his hand. "How ya' doing, Maddie?"  
  
"Good ta' see ya', Lu." Maddie replied, smiling. Sonny stepped forward and the two embraced as old friends.  
  
"Maddie." Sonny muttered, then looked at Maddie. "How ya' been? How was Staunton?"  
  
Maddie smiled back. "Nice place, lot a' buildings." He laughed and was joined by Sonny and Luigi, his throaty laugh almost making them jump. They all sat, lounging in the soft couches of the living room. Maddie sighed, unbuttoned his shirt and signaled to one of his men to get a drink from the bar.  
  
"So what's it like over there in Staunton?" Luigi asked, chewing on a piece of jerky. "Still busy on the streets?"  
  
Maddie nodded, tilting his head. "Yeah, unless you got a fast car."  
  
Luigi laughed to himself, and then suddenly leaned forward. "Oh, ok, listen to this, I want to tell you this joke I heard."  
  
Sonny's head fell down and he held it up with a hand. "Oh, boy.." He sighed.  
  
Luigi looked to him, raising a hand. "Shut up, just, just let me tell it." He turned back to Maddie. "It's funny. Anyway."  
  
"It's not funny." Sonny smiled, protesting, almost childish.  
  
Luigi continued after a pause. "Anyway, there's this guy, right? And he's sitting at home and gets this phone call; it's from the hospital. The doctor, at the hospital, says, your wife's been in dis terrible accident, you better get down here right away." Luigi raised his hands every now and then as if he acting it out. "So he rushes down there, and the doctor meets him at the door. The doc says, it's horrible; your wife's been really hurt. All her legs are broken,"  
  
"How many legs she got?" Sonny laughed.  
  
Luigi just waved him away. Maddie could see the bond between these two men; men he had found out had grown up together in Liberty, even before he himself had met Sonny.  
  
"So, both her legs are broken, her arms, her back, all's broken. Pretty much every bone in her body's broken, the doc says. She's got uh, major damage to her insides, her kidneys, and stomach and all that, right. The doc's says, this woman ain't never gonna' be the same. She can't do anything on her own anymore, you're gonna' have ta' take care a' her everyday, for the rest of her life. That's twenty-fours a day, seven days a week. You will have to watch this woman all day and night." Luigi took a drink. "So the guy's like, oh, man, this is horrible, I can't believe this, y'know, right? So he's crying and weeping, and then the doc says, ah, I'm just fuckin with ya', she's dead!"  
  
Luigi burst into laughter his own joke and Maddie joined in, soon Sonny laughed, just looking at Luigi. They laughed and chatted for another minute then Victor arrived. He embraced everyone, and was happy to see them all.  
  
Vic had been helping greatly with the progress of the family and now had a regime of men under him. He did not bring any bodyguards with him, but some were sitting in the car outside. Victor had become very popular at Luigi's club, the girls constantly asking for him. He had visited the club almost every night; he had grown to be good friends with Luigi, but also to get a girl for the night. During his time here, Vic had impregnated over thirteen girls. Most of them were on the pill but two of them had abortions. There was a rumor flying around that there was a fourteenth girl that wanted to keep the baby, but she disappeared and was never seen of again. This rumor never really got out, perhaps because it wasn't true or Vic was just good at hiding things, and he was.  
  
Morris never showed up to the meeting, who was usually always with Vic, but Sonny told everyone that Morris busy at the moment with business he had requested from him. They all understood and nodded. Morris had been doing surveillance for Sonny, unknown to the others.  
  
Joey arrived next with Toni. Joey had become quieter in the last month, something everyone he had noticed. Joey constantly stared at Sonny, as if there was something happening that no one else knew about. Maddie had spoke with Sonny about the possibility that Joey could be working against the family secretly but Sonny dismissed the allegation and told Maddie never to talk about his brother like that again.  
  
Joey had no power at all, no men working under him or businesses to run. He still ran his garage business but that was minimal and legitimate, not like the other businesses the other men were running. But Joey never wanted another business and asked for no power. He was happy with his life it seemed, but he had not talked with Sonny for sometime, as if keeping his distance from him.  
  
Toni was becoming more and more powerful as time wore on. He had a whole regime of men under him now, bigger then before. Toni controlled all the security around Portland Island and was the direct link to the feds for Sonny. He had the most men under him, and was regarded by everyone as the most powerful man next to Sonny, but Sonny was much smarter then Toni, and had him under constant surveillance.  
  
Luigi and Maddie both had a regime of men under them. Luigi's business was booming and with Portland all under Sonny's control, he was able to place girls all over the city and set up apartment buildings devoted just to his business, little brothels run by other men working for Luigi. Luigi had become insanely rich, and was always using his money to buy gifts for his friends and partners in the business.  
  
Castor had remained by Sonny's side since the beginning and was now standing behind Sonny, leaning against the wall. Castor's position never changed or moved at all, all his devotion was toward the protection of Sonny.  
  
Sonny took another sip of his drink and placed it down, then leaned back. He looked them all over then leaned forward. At this movement, all of them leaned in, as Sonny began to talk.  
  
"Ok, here's what's going on." Sonny began, taping the glass table. "We're going to be making the move to Staunton in three weeks." He said this calmly, slowly, and let each of them absorb his words. "Our business here is over the top, we got no problems here, but with the people we got, the strength we have with us, this whole fucking island should be ours."  
  
They all nodded at this in total agreement, their eyes burning with the same fire that burned in Sonny's eyes. All of them, except Joey. Although Sonny didn't look directly at him, he noticed this.  
  
"Now, I expect most of you guessed I would make this move sooner or later. I even thought we would never stop business till we took over all of Liberty. But we needed the time to wait, to build our numbers, and increase our strength. And let me tell you, we have. The time for the move is now, and I've already made moves toward it."  
  
"As you may all know, Morris has been gone for a while on business. He's in Staunton. I don't know where he is right now, only where to reach him. He's been doing jobs for me there. Been taking a look at the people there, finding out who's running the show over there, who's the boss." He sniffed through his nose. "So far, he's been doing a good job. Ok, Vic, I want you down in Staunton as soon as possible. Morris has been asking for ya'. Now, this is my decision and as much as he won't admit it, Morris needs ya' down there."  
  
Vic nodded and smiled. "I've been wanting to get down there myself."  
  
"Good, but take your time, I don't want no one getting suspicious 'cause they see ya' rushing to get down there."  
  
Vic nodded again. Sonny leaned back and held his hand up. Castor walked across the room and picked up a heavy envelope, handing it to Sonny. Sonny passed it to Vic.  
  
"That should cover you're ins and outs. Got some plastics in there, the works, everything you'll need. Also got info on the island it's self, potential business opportunities, revenue, all that. Also, there's a number in there to reach me by and where you can hold up. I can't tell ya' where Morris is 'cause I don't know. Can't talk about a meet 'cause it's too risky in this point of the game."  
  
"Don't worry, Sonny," Vic almost interrupted him. "He'll find me."  
  
Sonny smiled and nodded at him. "Ok, that's all that's going on now. Vic will be my man in Staunton when we make the move. Now, Lu, Tony, you'll be staying here while we make the move. You'll be running things while it all goes down in Staunton. Now, anything goes wrong, you get any problems, you contact me. But I trust you guys and I know I won't have to worry about nothing."  
  
Tony smiled and Lu turned and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Now, Maddie will be my link between here and Staunton. He's going to be helping with the move but he'll also be keeping in contact and checking in on things. You need to contact me, talk to Maddie and he'll get to me." Sonny continued and then stood. "That's it. Let's move."  
  
After a moment, everyone disappeared. "Joey!" Sonny's voice called after him. Joey stopped and turned. Sonny looked at him and waved him over. "Let's go around back." Sonny said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey as he walked out the room.  
  
Behind the mansion, Joey and Sonny sat down on one of the white benches. Sonny opened the whiskey and took a swig, then handed it to Joey. Joey looked at it for a moment and then took a swig himself.  
  
"Do you remember," Sonny began, leaning his elbows on his knees. "When Pop would sit out here with us?  
  
Joey stared at his brother, then looked out into the ocean in front of them. A cool breeze flowed over them then.  
  
"Just us three, sitting here, talking." Sonny continued. "Gosh, sometimes, I lie awake nights thinking, what a life we had. Growing up where we had everything, and if we didn't, we took it. Our father was the mafia head of the Leone crime family. Remember seeing those movies, the mob ones, and all the people would be amazed at everything. Geez, we laughed at a lot of those scenes."  
  
A moment passed again. Sonny then said. "Joey, I want you to take over Portland Island when we make the move to Staunton."  
  
Joey turned to him. "What about Toni and Lu?"  
  
Sonny shook his head. "They'll be here still, but they'll need a head here, someone to go to for orders, someone up top." Sonny finally turned to him. "I want you to be the head of the family here, Joey."  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: I felt a little off writing this part. Don't know why. It still turned out allright. But I will make up for it in the next part, you'll see!  
  
Next chapter: The move to Staunton Island is set! But, what's Enishi going to do about it? You think he'll just bend over? But more importantly, what will Vic and Morris be up to now that they're together again? 


	4. Wind Below

Blah blah I don't own Rockstar Games or Grand Theft Auto. You know the drill. Enjoy the story.  
  
Shout out to Alex and Costa, my Greek Paisans!  
  
WARNING: This story does contain violence and language! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
THE BATTLE OF LIBERTY CITY  
  
A GTA3 YARN  
  
BY JayJay Bakes  
  
PART 4  
  
WIND BELOW  
  
Soccer was not often played at the Liberty Memorial Coliseum, in fact, it was never played. American football was the common sport played here, sometimes even baseball, but, due to the influence of one man, a man by the name of Enishi, the Coliseum decided to allow a simple soccer game played by two Asian teams, mostly made up of hoods and bag men from the Yakusa, but of course, no one asked questions.  
  
Enishi had great power in Staunton Island, this being the littlest of it, but Enishi could pretty much have anything he wanted whenever he wanted it. Simple things were worked out, people were talked to, and Enishi always got what he wanted. Enishi had people working for him all over the island, but all this Morris already knew.  
  
During his three-week stay in Staunton Island, Morris had learned much about his quarry, Enishi, almost more then he wanted to. Morris had spent his time following Enishi all over the city, staking out places where he went, watching for faces, seeing who Enishi worked with, trying even to get in a good position where he could in fact hear conversations between Enishi and his associates and had even learned the names of some of the people working closely with Enishi. He had mapped out most of the city already, following Enishi around, and he had even scoped out areas for possible ambushes, and sniper posts, if ever Morris' boss, Sonny Leone, wanted Enishi taken out.  
  
Right now, Morris was sitting comfortably, watching the soccer game. Morris loved soccer, loved playing it, even though his chosen profession left him very little time to enjoy.anything. But even through it all, Morris just loved soccer.  
  
Yet, Morris wasn't really here to watch the game. He was here to meet someone, his friend and mentor, Victor. He was now hoping that he would be able to catch Vic before he snuck up to him, as he always did. But Morris remembered then that it was Victor who had taught him how to sneak up on people in the first place.  
  
And in that moment, Vic sat down next to him.  
  
Morris almost jumped, but instead smiled and continued looking forward. "Jesus," He muttered. "I don't know how you still do that."  
  
Vic opened his bag of pretzels and took some out, throwing them into his mouth. "I didn't teach you everything I know, Morris." He said through a full mouth. "Besides," He swallowed down the pretzels. "You love soccer. If ever there was something that would distract you, it would be soccer." He took some more pretzels and offered them to Morris. "Why do you think I choose to meet here?" He looked over at him.  
  
Morris glanced at him, smiled, and took the pretzels. He chomped them down and then said, "How long you been in town?"  
  
"Got in yesterday." Vic replied. "Had to find a place to shack up. I brought some guys with me."  
  
"You brought men?"  
  
"Just for security, in case we can't get word back to Sonny." Vic continued chewing. He suddenly leaned forward, almost yelling down at the field below, as the goalie just stopped a kick by jumping on the ball, making the striker trip over him. "Why are they all Asian?" He asked, leaning back.  
  
"Enishi." Morris replied.  
  
"Oh, so that's the bloke's name?" Vic said.  
  
Morris looked over at him. "You didn't know?"  
  
Vic smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I knew. He's over at the casino, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's where he's shacked up." Morris replied. They both suddenly rose in that moment, walking up the stairs, out the Coliseum. "How's Lu?"  
  
"He's doing good." Vic laughed. "Got women all over Portland now, making a whole lot a' cash, a whole lot."  
  
"How about Maddie?"  
  
"He's fine." Vic replied. "Him and Sonny are planning something big. Something real big."  
  
Morris walked out the exit, followed by Victor. "What's that?"  
  
Vic shook his head. "Got me."  
"What's some of the names then?" Vic asked, sticking his fork into his fried rice and taking some in his mouth. They both sat at a small bar of a Chinese restrauant.  
  
"Well," Morris chewed on his noodles. "One I know for sure, this one's high up, his name is Yahiko."  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"Yeah." Morris replied. "He pretty much runs the whole show. Enishi is in charge, but Yahiko gets everything done."  
  
Vic took a drink of soda. "So, taking Yahiko out.?"  
  
".Would greatly hurt the Yakusa business." Morris finished. "He's a key player, does a lot of the dirty work for Enishi."  
  
"What about this Enishi, though?" Vic cut a piece of pork and put it in his mouth. "What about him? He got any family in town, any weaknesses?"  
  
"Well, if he does, he's very good at concealing them. Everyone I saw him with was a business partner. I mean, everything was business; this guy never even bought the papers. I never saw him even talking to anyone other then guys in suits."  
  
"Any, uh, non-Asians he working with?" Vic asked.  
  
Morris shook his head while he chewed on a piece of broccoli. "No, no, he's very discreet about that. I think he doesn't like mixing with anyone outside his own flock."  
  
Vic grunted and Morris couldn't tell if it was a laugh or if Vic was burping. He laughed trying to tell the difference.  
"That's him." Morris' voice came over, looking across the road. He and Vic sat in Morris' car, a black Kuruma, which Joey had supped for him back in Portland.  
  
Vic, in the passenger seat, leaned forward. "The short one?"  
  
"No, no, the tall one." Morris replied.  
  
"Yahiko. Funny looking guy." Vic said. "Nice jacket though."  
  
"Yeah." Morris smiled. They were parked across the street from the casino at which Enishi had been staying. Outside of it, cars were parked and men in suits stood around them. Yahiko, in his red leather jacket, was standing by one car, a limo, opening the door. A moment later, more men walked out.  
  
"Okay, okay," Morris sat up in his seat. "There's his assistant, he's name Riku or something, he's very close to Enishi and.that is Enishi."  
  
Absolute silence filled the car. Morris turned in his seat and looked at Vic, whose face was still. His mouth was close shut and his eyes went wide. He was frozen in place.  
  
"Vic.?" Morris said, looking at him.  
  
Vic leaned forward. "That.That's.Enishi?"  
  
They watched as Enishi walked out and looked around, said something to Yahiko and then got in the car, followed by Riku and Yahiko.  
  
They sat in silence, watching as the car pulled out, followed by two other cars, and down the street. Morris looked at Vic. "Vic.Vic what is it?"  
  
Vic was still staring forward, watching the cars disappear in the distance. He stopped and looked down, as If he was in pain. His jaw muscles rippled and he looked up.  
  
"Something.something from.the past." Vic muttered, staring with anger in his eyes toward the direction of the cars.  
"I don't trust him, Enishi-dono." Riku said, sitting across from Enishi in the back of the limo.  
  
Yahiko, seated next to Enishi, turning from his view looking out the window. "You don't trust anyone, Riku-san."  
  
Riku glared at Yahiko. Enishi held up a hand. They both looked at him. "I don't trust him either." Enishi said. "It makes no difference. This man will soon be dealt with."  
  
"Yes, Enishi-dono." Riku replied. "How do you.?"  
  
"Sonny Leone, Riku-dono." Enishi broke off the last of Riku's sentence. "Sonny Leone will kill him for me."  
Days later, Sonny Leone was sitting outside his mansion looking out at the ocean when Maddie walked up behind him with a cell phone. "It's Vic." He said, handing it to Sonny as Sonny rose and walked on the grass.  
  
"Vic! How's things?" Sonny said into the phone.  
  
Vic's voice came clearly over the line. "Good. Good. All looking fine so far."  
  
A cool breeze from the ocean caressed Sonny's hair. "How's Morris?"  
  
"He's fine. Been busy, he tells me." Vic replied. "Look, Sonny, there's something you need to know about this Enishi situation."  
  
Sonny could sense the concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's working with the Colombians." Vic said.  
  
Sonny paused his brisk pace about the grass. "The Colombians? I thought they were based in Shoreside?"  
  
"By the looks of things they still are." Vic replied. "But we followed Enishi today and he met with some of them."  
  
Sonny was silent for a moment, working the details in his head. "What was the meet for?"  
  
Vic cleared his throat. "Seems it was a handoff. Enishi gave over a suitcase. It looked heavy from what we saw."  
  
"He's funding the Colombians?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Or paying back a debt." Vic replied, and then a voice said something in the background. "Or he could have been dropping off some product that the Colombians had paid for in advance. That's Morris' theory." Vic repeated for Morris.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "No, Enishi's too high up for a simple drop."  
  
A moment passed. "So, what do you want to do?" Vic asked.  
  
"Just hold tight, keep the surveillance on. I'm coming soon, I'll call you tomorrow." Sonny said.  
  
"Ok." Vic replied. "Look, Sonny, there's something we need to talk about when you get here."  
  
"It can wait till then?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Ok." Sonny clapped the phone shut in his hand and walked to Maddie. "Start packing."  
END OF PART 4  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: Really, Really, REALLY sorry for the delay, folks. I've been writing a fantasy story and it's hard to get into the organized crime mood lately. I hope I haven't made anybody ticked with the delay. If you see any mistakes in the story, items I seemed to have confused, please tell me! I appreciate it.  
  
Next chapter: What happened exactly with Sonny Leone when he vanished from Liberty City? What happened to him in Vice City? How did he meet Maddie, Vic, Morris, and Castor? Stay tuned for a glimpse into the past, into Vice City! Be prepared to see Tommy Vercetti and more of the fabulous Vice City cast! All this and more in the next chapter: MR. VERCETTI. 


	5. Mr Vercetti

Blah blah I don't own Rockstar Games or Grand Theft Auto or Vice City. You know the drill. Enjoy the story.  
  
Shout out to Petey, who plays Vice City on my Playstation 2! Go Egypt!  
  
WARNING: This story does contain violence and language! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
THE BATTLE OF LIBERTY CITY  
  
A GTA3 YARN  
  
BY JayJay Bakes  
  
Author's Note: The following takes place before the events in the earlier chapters. This is a prequel story set in Vice City.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
ANCIENT HISTORY: MR. VERCETTI  
  
The morning sunlight stung Sonny's eyes just as he awoke, raising his head, stretching his eyes open, yawning. He raised his arms, stretching out his back muscles. He rubbed his face and eyes and then looked about at where he was.  
  
He was in a bedroom, lying in a long, white bed; the silk bed sheets strewn about. He was alone in the bed, yet Sonny could tell someone had been sleeping beside him.  
  
Just as he heard the sound of a shower in the next room, the sound stopped. He wondered for a moment who it was taking the shower, but couldn't remember.  
  
Across the room, to his left, his jacket was thrown on a chair. His pants were not far, strewn on the ground, along with his pants and socks. He noticed then a reddish dress and some high-heel shoes across the room, next to the bed lying on the ground.  
  
The room was very stylish; weird paintings hung about, one even above the bed. The walls were painted white, with long streaks of pink flowing across them. It was a very rich room, Sonny could see, whomever it belonged to was very well off.  
  
It was just then a voice came from the door to Sonny's left. "Meeesssttteeer Soooonnnneeee." A sultry, female voice echoed into the room. Sonny turned and saw a beautiful woman leaning against the doorway, smiling at him, one long, smooth leg up against the wall. She was Hispanic with short black hair that had two flowing strands of purple in the front. Sonny smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning." He groaned, rising on his arms. He smiled as she came over to the bed, wrapped in a towel, crawled across the bed to him. "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten o'clock." She replied, bringing a hand to his chest, massaging it.  
  
"Jeez." He said, swing his legs out, sitting on the side of the bed. Her hands spread across his back. "I can't remember anything from last night." He laughed.  
  
The woman came up behind him, bringing arms around his shoulders. "Mmmm. That's funny, I remember everything about last night."  
  
Sonny laughed. "No, no. That's not what I meant." He let her rub his chest. "I mean, uh, where.where did we meet last night?"  
  
"At the Malibu." The woman replied. "You were talking to that English fellow, Paul. I came over and asked you to dance and.here we are." She leaned over him and kissed him.  
  
Sonny returned the kiss and smiled. "Oh." He said. He rose to walk to his jacket and she pulled him back down, kissing him.  
  
Moments later, Sonny rose from the bed and picked up his jacket and shirt from across the room. As he put them on, the woman's voice came again from the bed. "Mmmm.you are very good at that, Mr. Sonny." She said, rolling in the sheets of the bed. Her towel was now across the room, tossed away in the earlier moments.  
  
Sonny smiled as he buttoned up his shirt, then picked his pants from the ground, sliding them on. He grabbed his shoes and socks and sat on the edge of the bed, beginning to put them on.  
  
"So, Mr. Sonny, what brings you to Vice City?"  
  
"Business." Sonny replied. "I'm, uh, moving out here." He pulled on one sock, then the other.  
  
"Mmmm, business, I see. You will need to meet people, yes?" The woman replied.  
  
Sonny looked back at her. "Yeah. You know people?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know people. I can introduce you to the right people, show you the right people." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'd appreciate that." He smiled back.  
  
She reached to the side of the bed and grabbed a pad of paper, then a pen. "You just be sure to come give me a visit every once in a while, Mmm?" She began writing down numbers.  
  
Sonny smiled. "You bet." He put on his shoes and rose, just as she handed him the piece of paper. He looked down at it. There was a number and a man's name above it. "Tommy Vercetti?"  
  
"Yes. You'll want to talk to him." She replied, putting back the pad and pen.  
  
Sonny nodded, slipping the piece of paper in his jacket pocket. "So he's uh, big in Vice City."  
  
The woman laughed. "No, no. He's not big in Vice City." She replied. "Tommy is Vice City."  
  
Sonny smiled and nodded, slowly, then walked around the bed to the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Sonny." Her voice called after him as he reached the doorway.  
  
He turned to her. "Goodbye, uh." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to remember.  
  
"Mercedes." She smiled. He nodded and smiled back, then slipped out the front door.  
  
Sonny had arrived in Vice City the day before, sometime in the early afternoon. He hadn't eaten on the plane so he caught a meal at a small restrauant near the airport. Sitting in the empty restrauant eating, he felt totally alone. In Liberty City, his hometown, he had friends almost everywhere, and he hardly went anywhere without someone. Luigi or Toni, even business partners and guys he was helping rise in the organization, fellas he had taken under his wing. Even the knock-around guys, the guys that did jobs for him, even they traveled with him around the city sometimes. But his closest companion, whom he went everywhere with, was his brother, Joey.  
  
Now, sitting in the restrauant, he felt loneliness starting to bear down on him. He was alone in the city, completely alone, to fend for himself. As much as this fact scared him, or made him depressed, it also gave him a sense of power. He was now in total control of his life. Every action from now on would be his decision, his choice. No one, not his father or anyone else, was around pulling strings. Sonny was on his own now, and he felt good about it.  
  
After he had eaten at the restrauant, he drove around the city in the car he had stolen from the airport parking lot, a skill his brother had mastered in, and then finally found the Malibu night club, where he saw loads and loads of people coming in. Figuring this would be a great place to find out some info about Vice City, he went in, paying off the bouncers. Inside, he met Kent Paul, an English fuck who wouldn't shut the hell up. After that he met Mercedes and after that, well.good times.  
  
He walked through the city now, then remembering he had a car and walked back to Mercedes' house and found it sitting in the driveway. Then he proceeded to drive around town, and then passed by the North Point Mall, parking and going in.  
  
"You sure?" He asked the gun clerk at Ammunation when he offered to show ID. The clerk shook his head, looking about, and handed Sonny the two .45s he had purchased. Sonny slid the two of them in the back of his pants and walked out the Mall, getting back in his car. He saw a better car, a red Cheetah across the parking lot and boosted it easy, then drove around town looking for a pay phone. He took one of the .45s and hid it in the glove compartment of his car, then kept the other in the back of his pants.  
  
He found a payphone and dialed in the number Mercedes had given him. It rang three times then a husky voice came on. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, I'm looking for Mr. Vercetti." Sonny replied, slipping the paper back in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"Sonny." He said. "I was told by someone to call him."  
  
"Hold on." The voice replied, and moments passed, then a strong voice came on. "Mr. Sonny?"  
  
"Uh, yes. This is Sonny. Is this uh, Mr. Vercetti?"  
  
"Yeah, Mercedes told me about you." The voice said back. "So, you looking for work?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sonny replied.  
  
"Cut the sir crap, kid." The voice replied. "Why don't you come down to my house? We'll talk."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"It's on Starfish Island. The big mansion."  
  
Sonny had to ask directions to Starfish Island and then found out that Tommy's directions for the mansion didn't really help. The entire island was made up of mansions, and only when Tommy saw the one mansion with bodyguards waiting by the entrance of the driveway did he drive up and investigate.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Vercetti." Sonny said, as one of the bodyguards leaned down toward him.  
  
"You Mr. Sonny?" He asked, holding his gun at his waist.  
  
Sonny nodded, the guard stepped back and waved Sonny forward. Sonny drove in, down the driveway to the huge stairs, where a man was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey dere." He said. He was a chunky man in a Hawaiian shirt with orange hair and a scruffy orange beard. He waved him past. "Jus park it down dere." He said, pointing to the end of the driveway. Sonny parked and walked over to the man. "I'm Mario. I'll take you in to see Mr. Vercetti." Mario turned, walking up the stairs.  
  
As Sonny followed him up, two other men walked down the stairs passed them. The first man looked hard at Sonny, and Sonny stared back. He was a tall man, as tall as and built just like Sonny with red hair. His cheeks and chin were scruffy and he stared at Sonny all the way as he passed him, turning his head back. The moment seemed to last in slow motion to Sonny. He turned his head back also, looking into the man's eyes as he returned the glare. Those eyes intrigued Sonny, and then the man was gone, turning his head away. The man walking behind him, who shared a likeness with the first man, simply glanced at Sonny and then looked forward. Sonny hardly noticed him.  
  
Mario led him into the mansion, into the huge main room, up a wide set of stairs, and finally into the main room, where a well-built man in a black jumpsuit sat behind the desk, reading a newspaper. He had slick brown hair and a scruffy face, with sharp features. When he saw Mario and Sonny walking up, he raised his chin to them.  
  
"This is Mr. Sonny, boss." Mario said.  
  
"Good." Tommy said. "Go downstairs and get us a drink."  
  
Mario nodded and left the room. Tommy continued to read the paper as Sonny stood for a moment. "Take a seat, Mr. Sonny." Tommy said, not looking up from the paper. Sonny sat down in one of the couch seats as Tommy continued. "What's your first name?"  
  
Sonny looked up. "Oh, uh, Sonny's my first name, Mr. Vercetti."  
  
"Tommy, kid. Call me Tommy." He replied, closing the paper and putting it down. "So then, what's your last name?"  
  
"Uh.Carter." Sonny said, almost surprising himself. He didn't want to say his last name, for something made him not want to. He was no longer was the son of Don Leone; he was his own man.  
  
"Carter? Nice name." He said. "Where you from, Sonny?"  
  
"Liberty City."  
  
"No shit?" Tommy smiled. Mario came in then, placing a bottle of scotch and glasses down, then turned and left the room. "I'm from Liberty. Grew up in Portland area. Did you work for any of the families there?"  
  
"Worked for the Leone family a bit, some for the Forelli. Just got work wherever I could."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tommy poured out the drinks. "What work did you do?"  
  
Sonny shrugged. "Started out in the books. Did some hits for a while, then went into boosting cars."  
  
"That right?" Tommy said, screwing on the top of the scotch bottle. He handed a glass to Sonny, who took it. "What made you want to leave ol' Liberty?"  
  
Sonny took a sip. "Got left out in the dust by someone I thought I could trust."  
  
"I know that feeling." Tommy replied. A moment passed between them.  
  
"What about you? What made you leave the island?" Sonny asked.  
  
Tommy swallowed. "Didn't. It was another job for me, coming out here. Luckily, things turned out that I stayed. I like it here more though." He took a drink and then looked at Sonny. "You worked for the Forellis?"  
  
Sonny nodded. "Yeah, a bit."  
  
"Never heard the name Vercetti?" Tommy asked.  
  
Sonny shook his head.  
  
"You sure?" He sat back. "Maybe this will jog your memory. The Harwood Butcher."  
  
"The Harwood Butch--?" Sonny looked up at him. "You're the Harwood Butcher?"  
  
Tommy nodded.  
  
Sonny suddenly acted out a scene in his head in that instant. Sonny sat up, pulled the gun out from the back of his belt and shot Tommy point blank, ripping apart his chest.  
  
The Harwood Butcher was a part of a hit that had been put out on Sonny's father that had gone drastically wrong. In the end, seventeen of the Leone's family's men were dead instead, all killed in about half an hour, by The Harwood Butcher. Sonny had even known some of them. Not too well. Which was good right now, for if he had, Tommy would have been dead right then. Sonny held friendship very close in his heart and had many stories on his shoulders about acts of violence he had done for his friends, if they needed help or vengeance was served.  
  
"Boss, someone on the phone for you." Mario had come back up.  
  
Tommy leaned back in his seat and picked up the phone on his desk. He turned his seat aside, the call getting his entire attention.  
  
After a moment, he turned back, said into the phone, "Yeah, ok, I'll be right over. You just stay there." He hung up the phone and looked over at Sonny as if he didn't notice he had been there, then rose out of the seat saying, "Where are you staying?" He grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting something down on it.  
  
"Uh," Sonny said. "Well, last night I stayed at."  
  
Tommy held up a hand, smiling. "I know where you stayed last night." He finished what he was writing on the paper, ripped it off and handed it to Sonny. "I own some apartment complexes down by the Ocean Beach." He said, walking around his desk.  
  
Sonny looked at the piece of paper. On it was written 'Ocean Heights Apartments.' Sonny slipped it in his jacket pocket and looked up to see Tommy pull out a roll of twenties out of his pocket. Tommy tilted his head, motioning for Sonny to follow him out the room.  
  
"I gotta' go." He said as they walked out the door and headed down the stairs. "I got some business to take care of." He peeled of a load of twenties and handed them to Sonny. "Here." He slipped the rest of the twenties in his pocket and moved his other hand around as he talked. "There's plenty of shops and stuff down by the beach. You go down, get what you need, take care of yourself, then come on by tomorrow." At the bottom of the stairs, Tommy turned to Sonny, pointing. "Oh, you got some wheels?"  
  
"Yeah, boosted some before." Sonny said.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Right." He walked past him, motioning for some of his men to follow him. He turned back to Sonny. "Well, take a drive around, get to know the place and come by tomorrow about," He looked at his watch. "10:00. Ok? I'll see ya' then." And with that, Tommy dissepeared behind a hallway corner with his men following in his wake.  
  
Sonny stood for a moment, alone in the huge mansion, looking around at the vast size of the place. He had never been in a room so big. He took a breath then walked out the front door.  
  
The next day, Sonny arrived in a new black Banshee and was waved through by the guards at the entrance to the Vercetti Estate.  
  
He found Tommy standing at the steps talking to one of his men. Sonny noticed, as he drove closer, that it was in fact the same man he had seen yesterday with the red hair and the other guy that looked like him was standing beside him. As Sonny drove into Tommy's view, the two men walked off, disappearing into the building. Tommy turned and raised his chin at Sonny as he walked down the stairs toward him. Sonny parked his car where he had yesterday and met Tommy at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, kid." Tommy said, shaking his hand. "Did you get squared away? Got everything you needed?"  
  
Sonny nodded his head. "Yeah, everything's cool."  
  
"Good, good." He started back up the stairs. "C'mon inside."  
  
They headed up to Tommy's office and Tommy entered to see a man sitting in one of the seats wearing a cowboy hat and dressed like one. Tommy turned to him. "Sonny, this is Avery Carrington, one of my business associates. Avery, this is Sonny Carter, one of my new recruits. He just got in yesterday from good old Liberty City." Avery stood and shook Sonny's hand. "How do ya' do?" He said.  
  
"How ya' doin?" Sonny replied, returning the handshake.  
  
Avery sat back down in his seat and asked, "So, how you like our fare city, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny smiled, nodded his head. "It's nice." He looked at Tommy. "Nice and hot."  
  
They all laughed then Tommy spoke up.  
  
"Avery and I were just talking business, so, uh, why don't you just have a seat." Tommy said, sitting down at his desk and motioning to the seat next to Avery. "Ok, so continue." He looked to Avery.  
  
Avery leaned forward. "All right, Tommy, here's what happened. I get a call from one a' my floor managers working this construction site over in Little Haiti. Y'know, the old Haitian compound that got blown away. Anyway, the manager starts jabbering that there's been guys there pushing for him to leave the premises or else there's going to be trouble. I figure it's the Cubans, y'know; since they now own the Haitian territory. Now, all in all, I'd just send some of my guys down there and take care of it. I'd take it there'd be some trouble, some bodies, I could take care of all that, but I don't like violence, Tommy, you know that, it costs money. So, I was hoping you could head down there and take care of it for me, considering you have contacts with the Cubans and you can, y'know, deal with them better than me."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, sure, no problem, Avery. I got business I got to discuss with them anyway."  
  
"Thank ya', Tommy, much appreciated." Avery smiled and nodded.  
  
"So the drunk says 'Rechtem? It damn near killed 'em!'" Avery laughed as the group walked down the stairs. Tommy and Sonny joined in the laughter as Sonny secretly tried to figure out the joke in his head.  
  
A black limo pulled up in front of them and Avery opened one of the doors, getting in. "Well, good to meet ya', Sonny. Tommy, thanks again."  
  
He got in and the limo pulled out the driveway. Tommy turned to Sonny. "Ok, let's go for a ride."  
  
Sonny nodded to Tommy.  
  
"Allright." Tommy walked toward his garage. He stopped and turned, snapping his fingers and pointed to a group of men standing on the steps. "Hey, Mario! MARIO! C'mon! Frankie, you too." Two of the men walked down the stairs.  
  
"I hate that woman!" Mario muttered as he walked down.  
  
"What woman, Mario?" Tommy asked as the garage opened and he walked around to driver's side of his white convertible Stinger.  
  
"Oh, nothing, boss." Mario shook his head, scratching his neck. He got in the back with Frankie and Sully got in shotgun.  
  
"Nice car." Sully said, admiring the car as he slipped into his seat.  
  
Tommy turned the ignition. "Oh yeah?" He smiled. "This is one of my favorites." He pulled out the garage and turned down the driveway with ease, spinning the wheel with his palm. As they drove onto the road, Tommy pointed at the glove compartment in front of Sonny. "Open that up."  
  
Sonny leaned forward and clicked open the compartment. A slick, silver handgun sat inside.  
  
"Take it." Tommy said, looking at him, driving with one hand. "I want ya' ta' have that." Sonny took the gun and held it in his hands. "The first thing I learned here," Tommy continued. "Is always pack some heat."  
  
"Right." Sonny nodded, looking down at the gun. "Who'd you learn that from?" He looked up at him.  
  
Tommy looked forward, his expression changing. After a moment he said, "An old friend of mine, an old partner."  
  
"Oh." Sonny replied. Tommy nodded, still looking forward. Sonny asked, "What happened to this partner of yours?"  
  
"I killed him." Tommy replied, and Sonny stared at him. Tommy glanced at him, seeing his stare, then looked forward, driving down the road.  
  
The car stopped in the street in front of the Café Robina and all four of them got out. Tommy looked about then walked into the café with Sonny, Mario, and Frankie following behind him.  
  
Umberto Robina was sitting at the bar talking to his father when he looked up and saw Tommy enter. "Tommy!" He said, smiling and standing. He walked over to him.  
  
"How ya' doing, Umberto?" Tommy said, as Umberto patted his shoulders.  
  
"Good, my friend. Hey, I saw that movie you told me about, de Scarface!" Umberto replied. "I love it, man, I love it!"  
  
"I told ya' you would." He turned to Sonny. "Umberto, this is one of my new men, Sonny Carter. He's new in town, comes from the same place I did, Liberty City."  
  
"How you do?" Umberto said. "Any friend of Tommy, he friend of mine, ok?"  
  
Sonny shook his hand and nodded, smiling.  
  
"Ok, Umberto, we need to talk." Tommy said. Umberto stepped closer to him.  
  
"What you need, Tommy?" Umberto said, sitting down at the bar as Tommy sat beside him.  
  
"Y'know that construction happening over in Little Haiti?" Tommy continued.  
  
"What chu talkin' 'bout?" Umberto picked up his drink and took a swig.  
  
"Where the Haitian joint used to be, the old compound."  
  
Umberto swallowed his drink down. "Uh.oh, yeah. Yeah, right. What about it?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I need it left alone."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I need you to keep your boys away from it." Tommy said. "The guy whose behind it is one of my partners and asked for me to take care of the place."  
  
"Tommy, I don't know what chu talkin' 'bout!" Umberto said. "My boys don't mess wit' no place, if they have, I would know."  
  
Tommy looked at him. "You haven't sent any boys over there to push the construction guys away?"  
  
"No, my friend, I didn't know anybody was doing work on the place, everyone thinking it was haunted and all."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tommy sat back and thought to himself.  
  
"You got problems, Thomas? You need our help?" Umberto's father said from behind the bar.  
  
"No, no, it's allright, Pape." Tommy said, rising. "I gotta' go." He turned and motioned to Sonny and the others to follow him.  
  
"Hey, Tommy! You need any help, you call me, eh?" Umberto called behind them.  
  
Tommy turned to him. "You got it, Umberto." They walked back to the car. As they drove down the street Mario spoke up in the back.  
  
"What's going on, boss?"  
  
Tommy turned the corner. "I don't know." He said. "Let's head over to the construction site."  
  
"How long we gonna' wait here boss?" Mario asked, moving about in his seat.  
  
Tommy chewed on a piece of gum. "Until whoever it is who's causing the problems comes back."  
  
They had been sitting in Tommy's Stinger for the last hour, waiting, staking out the construction site, watching as workers continued working on the site, all edgy and scared.  
  
"How we gonna' know who it is when they come?" Frankie asked.  
  
"We'll know who it is, don't worry." Tommy said. After a moment, he said to Sonny without looking at him, "So, Sonny, what part of Liberty are you from."  
  
Sully smiled. "Oh, uh, Portland. Portland Island."  
  
"Right." He replied. "And who was it you worked for?"  
  
"Well, I worked for whoever was offering. I worked for almost everyone, I guess." Sonny said.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Who'd you like working for more?"  
  
"Huh?" Sonny replied.  
  
"Between the Forellis and the Leones?" Tommy looked over at him. "Who'd you like better?"  
  
Sonny looked him, saw that Tommy was asking a lot more then he was just asking and shrugged his shoulders, looking forward. "I don't know, I liked both of them, but I guess I like the Leones better."  
  
Tommy nodded, still looking at him. "Yeah, the Leones always knew how to run things better. Old man Leone." He said to himself, looking down. "He still alive, that old fart?"  
  
Sonny didn't let his emotions betray him. He smiled. "Yeah, he's still alive. Still an asshole."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Yeah." He smile, still looking down. "What about those two boys of his? They still alive too? I figured they'd at least be dead by now."  
  
"Hey, boss, there you go." Mario suddenly said, interrupting them. Up ahead of them, a car pulled up on the road in front of the construction site and two men got out.  
  
"They're packing." Sonny said.  
  
"Yeah." Frankie said behind him.  
  
"OK, let's go." Tommy said, getting out, and everyone following. They walked across the street. As they made their way to them, the two men were already pushing about the manager, yelling at him. "Hey!" Tommy yelled. The two men looked over at him. "Come 'ere." Tommy said, stopping and waving them over. Mario and Frankie stared the men down, holding onto their handguns in their belts. The two men suddenly looked confused and almost afraid and walked over.  
  
They came over to Tommy and he turned to them. "You know who I am?" He asked the first man. The first man looked at him, and nodded nervously. "You know who I am?" Tommy asked the second man. The second man also nodded nervously. Tommy looked them down for a moment. "What you doing here?"  
  
The men looked nervously at Frankie and Mario, but avoided glancing at Sonny, who was staring them down harshly. "What our boss told us to do." The first man said.  
  
"Who's your boss?" Tommy asked, interrupting him. They didn't reply. "Who's your boss?" They still didn't reply. Mario stepped forward, pulling his gun free. Tommy motioned for him to step back. He looked at the men. "Give me your wallets." He said, holding out his hand. After both Frankie and Mario stepped forward, the two men pulled out their wallets and handed them to Tommy.  
  
Tommy looked through the wallets and pulled out the licenses, looking at them. He looked up at the two men. "You may know who I am, but now I know who you are, ya' understand?"  
  
The two men nodded. Tommy handed back the wallets and slipped the licenses in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Now, who's your boss?"  
  
After a moment, the first man spoke up. "Bobby Sentangio."  
  
"Bobby Sentangio?" Tommy repeated. "Well, you tell this Sentangio that if he wants to do anything in Vice City, I mean take a breath or take a piss, he talks to me first, understand?"  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"Now, I get anymore trouble from this Sentangio and I'm gonna' kill him. And I'm gonna' kill both a' you too." Tommy said. "Now, my advice to your boss is to get out of town, 'cause you already pissed me off with this little act here. Now get out of here." Tommy waved them away, and then walked back to the car, Sonny walking beside him.  
  
Mario and Frankie stepped forward, pushing the men back to their car. "But-but you took our licenses." The first man pleaded.  
  
Mario stepped forward. "Get the fuck outta' here!" He yelled, moving to the man about to pistol whip him. The two men hurried to the car and drove off. "Fucking punks." Mario said, as everyone laughed.  
  
Tommy walked to the side and said some words to the manager, then walked back toward the car, the rest following behind them. As they got in, Mario said, "Boss, who's this Sentangio guy then?"  
  
"I don't know. Who ever he is he's got some big balls if he thinks he can mess with Vice City. Especially if he knows who I am and knows I run this place."  
  
Sonny looked over. "Where we going now, then?"  
  
Tommy turned the wheel as they got back on the long stretch of highway. "Going to see somebody who knows something."  
  
"How do you know he'll know something?" Sonny asked.  
  
Tommy almost smiled. "Trust me. He'll know something."  
  
Kent Paul was taking another drink when a hand slapped his shoulder. He turned. "Whasat? Tommy, me ol' son, how you been, mate?"  
  
There was much activity at The Malibu and Sonny smiled as the memories of the first time he had been here those few nights ago flooded through his head.  
  
"Paul, I need some information." Tommy began.  
  
"What else would you come to me for, sunshine? C'mon then, what ya' need, chum?" Paul replied.  
  
Tommy leaned on the bar next to Paul. "What do you know about this guy Sentangio? Bobby Sentangio?"  
  
"Sentangio? You mean the dark geezer from downtown? Stay away from him, mate."  
  
"Wait, he's black?" Sonny suddenly asked. Paul looked at him.  
  
"Naw, naw. He's a tan, mate, gets a lot of the sunshine." Paul replies. "Takes good care a' his skin, one dem toggers."  
  
"Allright, allright." Tommy said. "What do you know about him?"  
  
Paul creaked his neck. "He's a tosser, allright. Up the ass, mate. I wouldn't touch him, Tommy."  
  
Tommy almost smiled. "Touch him? I am Vice City, Paul. I can do anything I want." He leaned closer, threatening Paul.  
  
"Oi! No burn, mate! I'm just laying the dust, son! You don't want to mess wit' dis geezer, that' all I'm saying, he's a dangerous bloke."  
  
"Look, let me take care of myself. Where can I find him?"  
  
"Allright, mate." Paul waved his hands in the air. "You can find him at the docks, west end. He's running arms through there last I heard, might even be doing business with dem Columbians, that uh, Umberto, that 'is name?"  
  
"Ok, thanks, Paul." Tommy walked past him.  
  
Paul looked at Sonny. "Oi, I remember you from the other night. Sonny, right?"  
  
Sonny nodded, shaking his hand. "Yeah."  
  
"Yous' working for ol' Tommy then, that's a coffin nail, mate." Paul said.  
  
Sonny just stared at him, trying to understand what he said.  
  
Paul leaned closer to him. "You take it peachy with Tommy, mate. He's a good bloke an' all, but you take it peachy, allright?" Paul raised his glass, winked at him, and then downed the rest of his drink.  
  
Sonny shook his head, then turned and followed after Tommy out the club.  
  
They drove up toward the port area but parked their car back a few blocks and walked the rest of the way. Sonny soon realized Tommy was hoping to get the drop on this Bobby Sentangio and soon enough, they were sneaking around buildings, searching and searching till they saw some guards standing around a certain building. From where they were, they could see inside and saw a tall man, looking about Tommy's size and weight, slapping this other man to the ground. The smaller man, whom was getting beat, was shorter and a lot skinner, and was helpless to defend himself. Yet he kept getting up.  
  
Tommy turned to Frankie. "Frankie, head back and get some more boys here quick."  
  
"You got it boss." Frankie said, moving off to the side.  
  
"And Frankie!" Tommy called back. "Have 'em come in shooting 'cause shits going to be going down probably by the time you get back."  
  
Frankie nodded and snuck off out of view. Sonny suddenly felt his heart beating. It had been a while since he had been in a gunfight, or a big one for that matter. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.  
  
"I swear!" They heard the big guy yell as he slapped the man down to the ground again.  
  
Finally, Tommy had seen enough. "Hey!" He screamed, coming out from undercover. The big man turned and saw Tommy, started walking toward him, his men circling behind him with their guns. Sonny emerged and stood behind Tommy, with Mario behind him. Frankie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The big guy asked.  
  
"Tommy Vercetti." He said out flat and it had the effect he hoped for. Everyone stopped walking, even the guy in the back that had been beaten up rose his head at this, even thought it must have hurt. "You Bobby Sentangio?" He called to the big guy.  
  
The big guy nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He wasn't scarred like everyone else, he seemed angry.  
  
"So then you're the punk who's been doing business in my neighborhood?" Tommy called.  
  
Sentangio stared straight at him. "I didn't know the Port was your neighborhood. And who you calling a punk!"  
  
Tommy shook his head, smiling. "No, no, you're not listening!" He called back. "The Port isn't my neighborhood, Vice City is my neighborhood, you understand? And anyone who operates in my neighborhood without my knowing, is a punk, ok?"  
  
"Is that right?" Sentangio said, looking to the side at some of his men. Sonny then thought he saw something move on top of a building near them and without really thinking at all, Sonny dove forward as a single shot rang out and Sonny knocked into Tommy, pulling him down behind some boxes as Sentangio and his men opened up, bullets scorching the air all around them.  
  
"Sniper!" Sonny screamed, "They got a god-damn sniper!" Suddenly, felt cool liquid on his hand and looked at it to see it was blood. He snapped his head to Tommy.  
  
Tommy was smiling. "It's allright, just grazed my arm." He said, holding his arm. He looked up at Sonny, suddenly pausing. "Y'know, kid, you just saved my life." But before the moment could last any longer, Tommy rose and fired a few shots at Sentangio and his men, only to have another shot from the sniper narrowly miss him, scorching his left cheek. Sonny pulled him down.  
  
"You got to stay down, Tommy. We can't do shit while that sniper's up there!" Sonny screamed over the gun fire.  
  
Tommy nodded, feeling his cheek. "Yeah, you're right." He looked back and saw Mario farther back behind some cover, his was beyond the range of the sniper. "Mario!" He called over the gunfire. "Go around and see if you can shuffle out that damn sniper!"  
  
Mario screamed, "I'll take care of it, boss!" And ran behind the side of a building. Even for his huge size, Sonny saw, he moved faster then most men he had seen.  
  
"I hope Frankie gets back soon!" Tommy said, and sort of laughed. He looked at Sonny. "How many men did you count?"  
  
"Including Sentangio and that guy he was beating up," Sonny thought for a moment. "About twenty, twenty-five."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy yelled. "I though that too." He looked farther down the boxes and saw a gap between a few. He pointed with his gun and said, "See if you can get a look at them! See how close they are!"  
  
Sonny was already crawling to the spot as Tommy was yelling and saw the men, mostly all hiding behind cover. Some were moving closer but they were still a distance away. Sonny crawled back to Tommy.  
  
"They're still pretty far back." He pointed in front of them. "Hey, if the shit really gets hot," Sonny called, "We can jump off the dock into the water!"  
  
Tommy nodded and then turned, looking up toward the sniper. It was just then the sniper turned from his position and looked behind him. Tommy knew then it was Mario and raised his gun, firing at the back of the sniper. His first shot went wide but his second shot connected with the sniper's shoulder, sending him spinning then falling off the building, to his death.  
  
"Nice shot, Tommy!" Sonny called.  
  
"Experience, kid!" He called back. "Allright, let's give these assholes something to take cover from!" He yelled. "One, two, THREE!" He screamed and they both rose, firing their handguns at the oncoming forces. Three men went down, and the rest dove for cover. Those stupid enough to stay and fire back were also dropped to the ground.  
  
They leaned back against the cover, Tommy reloading and Sonny pulling out the other gun from the back of his pants.  
  
"I got four at least!" Tommy yelled over the returning fire, sliding the clip in and chambering a round.  
  
"I think I got two!" Sonny replied, chambering a round on his new gun. Tommy looked at it and then at Sonny. "Oh, I got this the day I came here!" He said. "I come from Liberty City too, Tommy!" He said and Tommy still looked surprised then smiled and rose with him to fire more shots at the oncoming men.  
  
Soon enough, the men were coming closer and closer and Tommy and Sonny were running out of ammo. Without either one saying a thing, they looked to the edge of the dock and nodded to each other, then rose and charged toward it as the oncoming men were almost on top of them, firing at their heels.  
  
Sentangio jumped atop the boxes they were using for cover and fired after them, screaming "Get 'em!"  
  
Sonny and Tommy ran and ran as puffs of pavements exploded around them, bullets hitting everything but them. They came to the edge and jumped, flying into mid-air and slammed down into the water, disappearing as Sentangio and his men came up and fired down into the water.  
  
Beneath the crisp, cool surface, Tommy pulled Sonny back with him as they pressed against the wall of the port, watching as bullets shot down through the water in front of them, leaving trails of white bubbles. Soon enough, the shots ceased but they still heard gunfire above them. They realized it was Tommy's men now firing at Sentangio and his men and then realized they couldn't hold their breath for much longer.  
  
They swan to the side and came up between to boats in the harbor and crawled onto them, then hid behind the rigging and watched the scene. They heard a splash from where they had just swam from and realized it was just a body dropping into the water.  
  
Soon enough, the battle was over and Tommy's men were victorious. Tommy and Sonny emerged and Mario ran up to them, asking if they were allright and then telling them that Frankie had been killed during the skirmish. Sonny didn't really feel to much pain, this was the life he had been living. This was all he had known, people died all the time. Yet it was still a weird feeling inside him, to have been working with a man hours ago and now he was dead.  
  
Inside the building, the man whom Sentangio had been beating up had been scrambling to his feet as Tommy's men came up to him, pointing their guns at him. Tommy was outside talking with some of his men while Sonny had walked into the building and seen the commotion.  
  
"Hey, guys!" He yelled to the men and noticed they all stopped. "Back off, fellas, back off." He said, waving them away, walking toward the guy. The guy looked scared, Sonny could see, but he stood up to his full height.  
  
"What's your name?" Sonny asked, having a sudden interest in the man. He didn't know what it was at first, perhaps just that the man was standing at full height. When he didn't reply, Sonny asked again, coming closer.  
  
"Maddie." The man said quickly, as if trying to get Sonny to stop coming closer.  
  
"Maddie." Sonny repeated, nodding. He raised his hand. "I'm Sonny."  
  
Maddie looked at his hand then at Sonny and after a moment shook his hand.  
  
Sonny smiled. "So, you, uh, work for Sentangio?"  
  
"Worked." Maddie replied, wiping his mouth free of the blood that had been there, caused by Sentangio.  
  
Sonny nodded. "What did you do for him?"  
  
"Ran his books. Organized things, y'know, normal stuff." Maddie shrugged.  
  
"So you were his brains?" Sonny said.  
  
Maddie nodded, almost smiling. "He needed some, I'll tell ya' that."  
  
Sonny laughed. "You didn't like working for him, did ya'?"  
  
Maddie shook his head.  
  
Sonny nodded again. "Well, from what I see, you're out of a job now, so, how about."  
  
Tommy walked in then, seeing Sonny talking to Maddie. "Hey, who's this?"  
  
Sonny turned to him. "He's that guy Sentangio was beating on when we walked in."  
  
"Oh." Tommy said. "He work for him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was his brains." Sonny replied.  
  
Tommy nodded, then looked to one of his men and motioned toward Maddie. Sonny saw emmediently what was happening. "No, no, wait. Tommy." He walked to Tommy and spoke low to him. "I like this guy, Tommy, I think we can use him."  
  
"Like him, kid, you don't even know him." Tommy replied.  
  
"I know, but," He looked back at Maddie. "There's something about him, I'm getting this feeling."  
  
Tommy looked at Maddie. "I don't know, kid."  
  
"Hey, Tommy," Sonny said. "You didn't know me and look where we are now."  
  
Tommy looked at Sonny. Shaking his head and smiling, he said, "Fine, shack him up some place, but he's your responsibility."  
  
Sonny nodded, smiled then turned nodded to Maddie.  
  
Walking away, Tommy held an arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Now, Sonny, I don't want you to let this day form any opinion on your part. Vice City really is a nice place once you get used to it!"  
  
They both started laughing and soon all of Tommy's men joined in.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: Okay, so begins the Vice City saga. But don't worry, we'll be back with the GTA3 crew before you know it, but trust me, when you're done with this Vice City Saga, you'll have wished we never left!  
  
Next chapter: Sonny Leone, I mean.Sonny Carter, is making his way up the chain. He's got some from Mercedes, Tommy Vercetti likes him, and it seems he's going to get some more work, what could be wrong? Wait and find out. Next chapter: HIS NAME WAS TAYLOR. 


End file.
